Friend In Darkness
by solardramon
Summary: After the tragic death, a young girl is trapped in the digitail world its up to her friends to come and help her but what if she gets helps from someone unlucky.Deals with an entire new group of digidestined.


I don't own digimon you know who does but some of the other characters do belong to me and my friends.  
  
The Meeting  
  
"Damon! Get down here right this instant!" yelled a woman as she patted her high heel shoe against the kitchen floor. Damon rushed down the stairs to see his mother with her "very peeved" look apparent on her face while pointing at a trail of light green paw prints that led across the floor.  
  
"Heh... sorry about that mom," Damon said nervously before rushing past his mother and following the paw prints to catch the culprit painting paw prints on the wall. Damon's mouth dropped before he rushed over and looked at the black and red cat, "Um Scurimon... what do you think you're doing?"  
  
The cat turned around and flashed a toothy grin, "I'm redecorating... what does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
Damon shook his head, "It looks like you're making a mess... and getting my rear into a lot of trouble."  
  
"Ahh!! Look at what he did to the wall!" Damon's mother screamed noticing the green paw prints all over the lower half of her white walls.  
  
"See what I mean," Damon whispered while picking up Scurimon and turning to come face to face with his furious mother.  
  
"Oh no young man you are cleaning up this mess!"  
  
"But mom I didn't do..."  
  
"No buts young man! He is you're cat so this is your mess too... so get to work!"  
  
Damon sighed as his mother walked away then looked down at the cause of the sudden punishment, "Thanks a lot Scurimon."  
  
"Anytime Damon," Scurimon purred before leaping out of Damon's arms.  
  
*~*~*~* It took almost two hours to clean up the painted paw prints but at least he was finally finished as he made his way back up to his room with Scurimon walking right along side him. Damon walked into his room and quickly flicked on his computer as Scurimon leaped up onto his desk. As soon as his connection to the Internet was complete Damon instantly was bombarded by online messages.  
  
Scurimon smiled while reading one of the messages on the screen from Amara, asking why it took Damon so long to get online, and that he needed to go the Digital World as soon as he could. "Wonder what's up?" Damon asked looking at Scurimon with a curious look on his face.  
  
Scurimon shrugged, "Let's find out." Damon messaged a reply back to Amara saying that he would meet her in the Digital World along with the others at their usual meeting spot right away.  
  
"Well we better get going... because if we're late I'd hate to see what Skylier would do," Damon said pulling his red and black digivice from his cargo pocket.  
  
"Shadow! Here kitty, kitty, kitty..." Damon's mother's voice echoed up the stairs as Damon looked at Scurimon and laughed.  
  
"She wanted to kill you earlier and now she wants to feed you."  
  
Scurimon sighed, "Damon let's go before she finds me and makes me eat that awful stuff... it tastes like cat food or something."  
  
Damon shook his head, "Well Scuri to tell the truth, it tastes that way because it is."  
  
Scurimon made a disgusted face and stuck out his tongue, "Gah! You mean for two years you have lied to me about that! That stuff is nasty, sick. oh they don't even have enough words to describe that stuff." Damon laughed then lifted his digivice to the computer screen as a brilliant flash entered the room and he and Scurimon disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~* In moments the brilliant flash was over and Damon blinked his eyes figuring where he was at in the Digital World before turning to Scurimon who had digivolved into his rookie stage Tilkimon. "Well how does it feel to be home?" Damon asked looking at Tilkimon with a smile on his face.  
  
"It feels great finally being able to stretch my legs," Tilkimon said looking at Damon while stretching out his front paws and digging his claws into the ground lightly.  
  
Damon shook his head while looking at his partner, "Well you can't really complain being Scurimon. I mean you get the entire house to lounge around in all day."  
  
Tilkimon looked up at Damon and smiled, "True, but I would love to see the look on your mom's face if she was to see me like this."  
  
Damon laughed, "Oh yeah, that would be something. Mom walking into my room to see a cat the size of a German shepherd sitting on my bed."  
  
"Heh I'd like to see her feed me cat food then. and I still can't believe you have lied to me about that. lucky for you I don't hold a grudge," Tilkimon smirked as his red tipped tail waved around lightly.  
  
"Tilki, I doubt you'd have to worry about cat food. Mom would probably pass out at the sight of you, and I am sorry about the cat food so drop it already," Damon sighed looking back at Tilkimon before glancing at his watch. "Crap it! Tilki come on we gotta hurry!"  
  
They both quickly started to run as fast as they could through the dense forest, "You know Damon I could get us there a lot faster," Tilkimon said running along side his partner so not to leave him far behind.  
  
Damon stopped and nodded his head, "Good idea Tilki so go for it."  
  
Tilkimon nodded as a bright flash of light surrounded him, "Tilkimon digivolve to(" The light changed into shadowy streams and strips of flames as Tilkimon changed into his Champion form, "Sombramon!"  
  
Damon smiled as he walked over to his large partner, "So Sombra you ready?"  
  
Sombramon looked down at Damon while leaning down low enough for Damon to climb on his back, "Get on and you'll see how ready I am." Smiling Damon climbed onto his partner's back and grabbed a hold of the side of the large gold, red, and black collar around Sombramon's neck. Sombramon glanced back at Damon making sure he was ready before rising back up and taking off into a steady run.  
  
Damon watched the scenery pass by quickly as Sombramon ran at an amazing speed even though they were still in the dense area. Glancing back at his watch he groaned, "Skylier is going to kill me."  
  
*~*~*~* Sombramon soon slowed his pace noticing a clearing quickly coming into view along with a few figures. After coming to a complete stop Damon slid off Sombramon's back and started toward his friends while Sombramon dedigivolved back into Tilkimon, "Heh sorry we're late."  
  
"And you wonder why you keep getting detention(" spoke a girl sitting on a large rock wearing a bright yellow shirt, purple vest, faded jeans, and a purple bandana wrapped around her golden blonde hair.  
  
"Come on Skylier cut me some slack," Damon looked at the girl, which was his cousin and sighed knowing that cutting him some slack was the last thing on her mind.  
  
"Yeah Skylier give him a break it's not his fault that Scurimon decided to paint the walls," a girl with blonde hair and baby blue eyes wearing a white and purple sleeveless shirt along with faded jeans took a step forward to look at Damon then at Skylier.  
  
*~*~*~* Tilkimon at the mention of his younger form giggled nervously before side stepping to the other side and walking over in the direction of three other cat-like digimon, which were Snow Cubamon, Nokamon, and Cubimon. "Ladies," He said strutting toward them slowly while showing off his bright white little fangs. Nokamon and Snow Cubamon giggled lightly before getting up and walking over to their partners.  
  
"You're late. but that's ok because I know how you like to make an entrance," came a familiar voice as Tilkimon turned to come face to face with Cubimon who looked straight into his eyes. Tilkimon gulped and smiled brightly at the digimon before him. since she was his crush. Cubimon smiled brightly revealing her little white fangs before walking past him to gently flick her tail across his nose and muzzle then prancing over to Amara. Watching Cubimon begin to rub against Amara's legs Tilkimon turned and took a deep breath, 'Oh I'll never wash my muzzle again.'  
  
*~*~*~* Skylier crossed her arms lightly before opening her eyes to reveal their wild blue color and looking at the girl that had just spoken to her then back at Damon before glancing at Tilkimon who smiled nervously. "All right Amara. Damon sorry about the outburst and everything just having a rotten day," Skylier sighed looking back at her cousin then slowly forcing a smile on her face.  
  
"You're forgiven. So what's the big emergency?" Damon looked at the others before climbing on a medium size boulder and sitting down.  
  
"Well I was wanting to get all of us together in a place where no one could disturb us. and ask if any of you have seen Cindel lately?" spoke another girl with raven black hair and green eyes wearing a blue shirt with a black stripe going down the sleeves and faded jeans.  
  
"Sorry Paige but I haven't seen her in a couple of days," Skylier shook her head before looking at the others.  
  
"Me either and I tried to call her but there was never any answer," Amara sighed petting Cubimon's head.  
  
"Well whatever is wrong I wish she'd hurry back because I need her to help me pass my Geometry class," Damon sighed starting to look up but felt a sharp blow to the back of his head. "Ouch! Gee Skylier what was that for?" He asked rubbing his head and looking at his cousin.  
  
"Damon get your head out of the clouds. Where have you been recently? The reason why she's been gone is because her parents were just killed in a plane crash on their way back from some meeting. and it was on Cindel's birthday too," Skylier rolled her eyes and shook her head feeling a little peeved at Damon.  
  
"What? Oh man I'm such a jerk," Damon rubbed his head lightly while shaking his head.  
  
"Heh and I thought I was supposed to be the jerk," came a voice as everyone except Skylier turned to see a boy with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a maroon shirt and faded carpenter jeans walking toward them.  
  
*~*~*~* Taking in a deep breath and rolling her eyes Skylier spun around to look at the boy as he stopped near Paige, "Oh jerk doesn't suit you anymore. now there's a better word for guys like you."  
  
"Eh heh so what brings you here Alex?" asked a strawberry blonde haired girl with green eyes wearing a light blue shirt and black jeans as she quickly got in front of Alex.  
  
"Well Krysta this is a group thing and I am still part of the group." Rolling her eyes again Skylier crossed her arms.  
  
"You keep telling yourself that. but if you want to remain in good health then stay out of my way."  
  
Krysta looked back at Skylier and sighed before turning to look back at Alex and smiling nervously, "Heh bad mood."  
  
Alex shrugged, "When is Miss Sarcasm Queen ever in a good mood?" Skylier glared over at Alex before turning and walking over to the rock she had been on earlier.  
  
"So no one has seen Cindel since the accident?" Paige asked sadly while looking at everyone, "Allie what about you?"  
  
Everyone glanced over at a girl with brown hair and green eyes wearing a white shirt with a light blue vest and faded jeans, while on her head was a pair of goggles, "Nope sorry. haven't seen her." Paige sighed and lowered her head to feel it brush against smooth plushy fur as she looked up to see Nokamon staring back at her.  
  
"Don't be sad I'm sure she'll be fine Paige. besides you and I won't stop looking for her if we have to."  
  
Paige smiled while rubbing Nokamon's head, "Thanks, and your right we wont stop looking for her because she is our friend."  
  
"Exactly," Skylier smiled while looking at Paige and giving her a thumb's up.  
  
Alex nodded, "Right and I'm sure Noka is right about Cindel being okay. Hmm wait a sec have I ever dated her before," rubs his chin lightly.  
  
"What's the matter Alex loose count? I bet you walked out on everyone of them too," Skylier mumbled as Amara and Krysta giggled lightly hearing her.  
  
"So where's Monodramon, Luamon, and Solardramon?" Damon looked around hoping to change the subject before Skylier killed Alex.  
  
"Well Lua and Solar decided to go and look around when we got here," Krysta looked over at Damon and smiled lightly thinking along the same lines as him on changing the subject.  
  
"They're near the lake. or that's what Monodramon told me before he digivolved and left to join them," Alex smiled while leaning against a near by tree and staring over at Skylier.  
  
"Heh I wish I was there now to get away from those two," Tilkimon whispered while stepping up to Cubimon and motioning his head toward Skylier and Alex's direction.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean," Cubimon nodded while looking at the two humans.  
  
*~*~*~* Meanwhile at the lake Luamon and Solardramon sat on a few shore rocks to look over the crystal clear water. "What's wrong?" Luamon asked noticing Solardramon staring down at her reflection.  
  
"What makes you think there is anything wrong?" Solar asked glancing toward the black and white fox.  
  
"Call it female's instinct and the fact that you're acting a bit on the down side," Lua smiled softly as her fluffy tail swayed around in the stalks of cattails behind her rock.  
  
Solardramon shook her head lightly, "To tell the truth I don't know what is bothering me. It's just that lately I've been feeling that there is something else out there and I just haven't been able to find it yet."  
  
"Well look no further because I have arrived to solve all your problems," came a voice as Solar and Lua turned to see Strikedramon coming toward them.  
  
"Oh really? Who named you Mr. Fix It?" Solar rolled her eyes as her tail swayed across the rock she was sitting on.  
  
Luamon giggled lightly at the remark before turning to look at Strikedramon who crossed his arms.  
  
"You know Solar you have a really bad attitude sometimes," He growled lightly under his words, "You also treat me like dirt."  
  
"Well Strike that's your opinion. And if you don't like my attitude then go find someone else that you can grace your presence with because I happen to like my attitude just fine," Solar looked at Lua to notice her stifling her giggles then quickly got to her feet to look down at Strikedramon.  
  
Slowly getting to her feet and taking a deep breath to suppress her remaining giggles Lua looked at both of the dramons in front of her, "Now you two I don't want to be the referee if you start fighting."  
  
"Don't worry Lua he's not worth the energy to fight," Solar turned away to leap off her rock and onto another one away from Luamon and Strikedramon.  
  
"Stubborn female," Strikedramon mumbled watching Solardramon leap from rock to rock along the shore as his tail swayed back and forth in an agitated manner.  
  
"Nice going! Now I'll never know what was bothering her since you made her mad," Luamon snapped looking down at Strikedramon and crossing her arms.  
  
"Humph. her only problem is that she likes to push everyone away with that bad attitude of hers!" Strikedramon's voice rose while looking over in Solar's direction to notice her staring back at him before leaping away again to disappear behind a large tree.  
  
"Heh I'd talk," Lua sighed shaking her head lightly before looking at Strikedramon then where Solar had disappeared hoping that she was all right and just blowing off some steam. Strikedramon growled lightly before turning and walking away to leave Lua standing on her rock and Solar somewhere among the trees as he started to head where Alex and the others would be.  
  
*~*~*~* Back at the meeting spot Tilkimon looked around the area as his ears twitched picking up a faint sound. "What's the matter? Do you hear something?" Cubimon asked noticing Tilkimon's expression.  
  
"I'm not sure what that sound is. It's almost like a crunching sound," He said looking around then at her as his ears continued to twitch.  
  
"I hear it now," Cubimon's ears picked up the faint crunching sound as Nokamon and Snow Cubamon started toward them, "Do you two hear that sound too?"  
  
Nodding their heads Snow Cubamon and Nokamon looked at Cubimon and Tilkimon curiously, "Wonder what it is? Tilki maybe you should go and check it out," Nokamon suggested.  
  
"W-what? Why me?" Tilkimon looked at Nokamon closely a little shocked at her suggesting him.  
  
"Well you are the only male around. Besides I thought you were a tough guy," Snow Cubamon purred with a toothy smirk crossing her muzzle.  
  
Cubimon and Nokamon nodded lightly as they looked at Tilkimon who was still a little shocked by the way they were trying to push him into a possibly bad situation. Taking a deep breath he looked at the three felines in front of him and gave a confident smile, "That's right I am a tough guy and now if you ladies excuse me I better go and investigate since this is macho. tough guy stuff. you know the thing you three know nothing about."  
  
Getting to his feet and turning to the direction of the sound Tilkimon flicked his tail from side to side as he started to approach the boundaries of the meeting spot. Nokamon, Cubimon, and Snow Cubamon after rolling their eyes watched him closely before quickly getting to their feet just to be ready to either run or pounce if they had too. Each one of them listened closely as the crunching sound seemed to be getting closer.  
  
*~*~*~* Tilkimon narrowed his eyes as he started getting closer to the overgrown bushes that surrounded the border of this small area. His ears perked hearing the crunching sound becoming a lot clearer. making it almost sound like footsteps that belonged to something big. Moving slowly and stealthy his tail jerked nervously behind him as he approached the bushes and slowly extended a clawed paw to move the bushes from his view.  
  
Leaping through the bushes he was surprised to find that there was nothing. Tilkimon shook his head lightly and started to turn back around but felt a drop of something cold land on the bridge of his muzzle. "What the." He quickly looked up in to the branches of the tree above him but nothing was there, "I'm loosing it. but I could of sworn that something cold hit me a second ago." Letting out a little sigh he looked down at the ground to notice a large shadow over him.  
  
Quickly turning around Tilkimon faced the owner of the shadow, "Hyogamon," he said getting down into a pouncing stance while looking up at the icy version of Ogermon as it raised it's icicle like mace and three other Hyogamon came out of their hiding places. 'Not good,' Tilkimon thought as he looked at the four Champion digimon taking a step towards him as he eased his way backwards.  
  
"Ice Mace!" called out one of the Hyogamon while slamming its mace at Tilkimon who quickly dodged it.  
  
"Crimson Fury!" Tilkimon's attack hit the lead Hyogamon hard in the chest causing him to stumble backwards toward the other three. Taking this time for an escape Tilkimon ran straight at the stumbling Hyogamon and jumped onto him knocking him completely into the others while using him as a ramp as he leaped over the bushes and ran toward the others, "We've got company!"  
  
"What kind of company?" Nokamon asked seeing Tilkimon racing toward her and the others.  
  
"Throwing Ice!" millions of large icicles zoomed through the area straight at Tilkimon who was nearly hit by a few but being fast and agile he was able to dodge them.  
  
"That kind of company! There's four Hyogamon and lets just say one is pretty angry," Tilkimon dug his claws into the ground trying to gain some more speed as his ears picked up the sound of the Hyogamon running after him. Gaining more speed he looked back to see the white hair of the Hyogamon coming over the horizon at a fast pace. Tilkimon quickly ran by Nokamon and the others to head straight toward Damon wanting to get him and the others out of harms way.  
  
"Smooth move Tilki. make the bad digimon angry," Nokamon shook her head before running after him along with Cubimon and Snow Cubamon.  
  
*~*~*~* "Damon! Move! We have to go!" Tilkimon shouted leaping onto the rock that Damon was sitting on.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Skylier asked looking at Tilkimon suspiciously while crossing her arms.  
  
"No time to talk we have to go there's four Hyogamon quickly coming this way," Nokamon looked at Paige and then at Skylier.  
  
"Then let's go," Skylier said quickly getting to her feet and looking at the others.  
  
"But what about Solar, Lua, and Strikedramon?" Krysta looked at Skylier then at Alex who also looked up at Skylier.  
  
"We'll head toward the lake," Skylier looked at Krysta who nodded before jumping off her rock to look at Tilkimon, "How fast are they coming?"  
  
"Um Skylier. I think we might have a problem about getting to the lake," Allie looked at Skylier while pointing to the direction the lake was in. Everyone turned to see four Hyogamon slowly creeping forward with weapons raised.  
  
"Just great," Skylier looked at the Hyogamon toward the lake before turning to the other direction to notice the four that Tilkimon had mentioned closing in on them as well, "We're surrounded."  
  
Tilkimon, Cubimon, Nokamon, and Snow Cubamon all got down into pouncing positions ready to make a move if they had to in order to protect their partners and friends.  
  
"Ice Mace!" the same Hyogamon that tried to attack Tilkimon before slung his mace in Damon's direction. Tilkimon leaped onto Damon knocking him out of the mace's line of fire before running straight at the Hyogamon.  
  
"Tilki Slash!" Tilkimon's red claws on his front paws glowed brightly as he leaped onto the Hyogamon's chest and slashed him across the face. In it's rage the Hyogamon smacked Tilkimon roughly to the side knocking him against one of the boulders.  
  
Tilkimon winced as he slowly got to his feet to look up at the Hyogamon towering over him with four red slashes across its face. "Tilkimon!" Damon called out looking at his friend before pulling out his digivice, "Lets show these guys a thing or two!"  
  
Tilkimon nodded before quickly jumping up onto the boulder to avoid being crushed by the Hyogamon's mace. "Tilkimon armor digivolve to." Tilkimon was engulfed in flames as his body grew larger, "Chamanthermon. Beast of Courage." Landing on a larger boulder Chamanthermon looked at the Hyogamon and growled, "Now it's playtime."  
  
The Hyogamon roared before charging straight at the armored black and red tiger. Chamanthermon roared loudly before leaping off the rock and straight at the advancing Hyogamon and knocking him down to the ground hard. The Hyogamon raised its mace to defend itself as Chamanthermon bit down on the middle part of it and crushed it between his powerful jaws.  
  
Being weaponless the Hyogamon let out a low growl causing the other Hyogamon to come to its aid. "Chamanthermon! Watch out!" Cubimon yelled as Chamanthermon looked up to notice that the rest of Hyogamon surrounded him.  
  
"Flame Spike!" the spikes along the back of Chamanthermon's fiery armor zoomed through the air each one encased in flames as they hit the Hyogamon causing them to stumbled backwards as more spikes appeared on his back.  
  
"Time for some reinforcements," Amara smiled, "Let's show them what girls can do." Cubimon nodded.  
  
"Cubimon digivolve to." An orange and white light quickly surrounded Cubimon, as she grew larger in size, "Leoparmon."  
  
"You too Nokamon," Paige smiled as Nokamon digivolved into Jagiramon.  
  
"Do it Snow Cubamon," Allie cheered as Snow Cubamon digivolved into Snow Cougramon. *~*~*~*  
  
"Fire Ice Blast!"  
  
"Prominence Flame!"  
  
"Freeze Blast!" Leoparmon, Jagiramon, and Snow Cougramon's attacks hit some of the Hyogamon knocking them away from Chamanthermon as they joined the fight.  
  
"Bout time ladies," Chamanthermon smiled looking at the larger female cat digimon.  
  
"Oh you know how we like to make an entrance," Jagiramon mocked stealing one of the lines that Tilkimon used to always say as she leaped onto one of the Hyogamon and bit down on it's icy mace.  
  
The Hyogamon under Chamanthermon seeing that the armored tiger's head was turned threw a punch hoping to maybe knock the large cat off but as he through the punch Chamanthermon turned to quickly seize the Hyogamon's wrist between his sharp fangs and biting down hard to instantly crush the bones. The Hyogamon feeling his bones crushed let out an earsplitting roar of pain that echoed through the entire area.  
  
*~*~*~* Not far from the scene Strikedramon hearing the pain filled roar raced into the clearing to see the Hyogamon along with his friends. Looking around he spotted Alex and ran over to him, "Are you alright?"  
  
"No worries buddy I'm fine," Alex smiled while patting his partner's arm, "But it's nice to know that you still care." Strikedramon shook his head at his partner's silly remark before looking at the Hyogamon that were staring down at the one under Chamanthermon. "I'm guessing the one under Chamanthermon is the leader because why else would the rest of them just be standing there like ugly wigged out snowmen," Alex looked at Strikedramon then crossed his arms.  
  
Strikedramon looked down at his partner, "They could be biding their time. I know I heard a loud cry and that's why I ran here as fast as I could." Alex looked up at his partner's face even though he couldn't see Strikedramon's eyes for the helmet he felt that his friend wasn't telling him everything.  
  
"Biding their time for what?"  
  
The Hyogamon under Chamanthermon winced and continued to call out in pain before opening his eyes as they turned an eerie bluish white color. "Icy Cudgel!" An icy sword appeared in the Hyogamon's good hand as it slashed at Chamanthermon who leaped to the side quickly.  
  
"For that!" Strikedramon pointed at the Hyogamon as it raised its icicle like sword and the other Hyogamon all raised their maces signaling they were ready to fight as they called out the same attack the leader had used to receive an icicle like sword.  
  
"Throwing Ice!" some of the Hyogamon called out as sending icicle shards through the air as Leoparmon, Jagiramon, and Snow Cougramon quickly dodged them.  
  
"I don't like this. they are all pumped and ready for more and I don't know about you guys but I don't know how long I can last especially since they have some new toys," Jagiramon quickly dodged another blow from one of the Hyogamon.  
  
"That's why I'm here to help," Strikedramon rammed into one of Hyogamon knocking it away from Jagiramon who hadn't seen it sneaking up behind her.  
  
"Oh my Hero. What took you so long?" She teased before in a quick move leaped up to whack one of the Hyogamon with her spiked tail collar.  
  
"I was popping popcorn," Strikedramon teased back before turning to see a Hyogamon coming straight at him with both its sword and mace raised. "Strike Claw!" He called out punching the Hyogamon square in the face with is sharp claws to send it back a few feet into a large boulder.  
  
"Fire Claw!" Chamanthermon's front paw became encased in flames while slashing another Hyogamon in the chest as it doubled over from the hot blow.  
  
"Fire Ice Blast!" Leoparmon sent her attack at another Hyogamon before landing beside Snow Cougramon, "We're out numbered."  
  
"I know but we can't give up. We have to keep these guys busy so they'll leave Allie and the others alone," Snow Cougramon looked at Leoparmon before glancing back at the kids.  
  
The lead Hyogamon as if reading Snow Cougramon's thoughts turned to face the children while raising his icy sword in his good hand and started toward the children with a few of the other Hyogamon. "Uh oh," Damon said spotting the advancing Hyogamon, "This doesn't look good."  
  
"Throwing Ice!" The Hyogamon called out sending icy shards straight at the kids as they quickly ducked for cover.  
  
'Solardramon wherever you are. we could use your help right about now,' Skylier thought to herself while looking over the boulder she was hiding behind to suddenly feel a powerful hand seize her by her arm and yank her up off the ground so fast that she felt her stomach turn as she came face to face with the lead Hyogamon.  
  
*~*~*~* At the lakeshore sitting high above the ground on one of the tree's branches Solardramon's ears twitched lightly as her golden earring started to glow brightly. "Danger," all her thoughts raced around in her head before she opened her shimmering gold eyes and quickly got to her feet, "Skylier is in trouble." Leaping quickly from the tree she raced toward Luamon, "Common we've got some problems to solve."  
  
Surprised by Solar's sudden appearance and words Luamon quickly got to her feet and started after her friend, "What kind of problem?" she asked, "And how do you know?"  
  
"Call it a dramon thing. now lets go!" Solar quickened her pace wanting to reach the others before anything severely bad happened. Luamon nodded as she leaped as fast as she could trying to keep up with Solardramon which was tough since Solar was gaining speed.  
  
"We're on our way!" *~*~*~*  
  
"Skylier!" Damon called out at his cousin while watching her wince from the tight grip of the Hyogamon.  
  
"Leoparmon! We need you and the others help!" Amara yelled out to the digimon who were still fighting the other Hyogamon.  
  
"We' got our paws full!" Leoparmon answered before quickly dodging another blow from one of the Hyogamon's swords.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Damon looked at the others as a few of the other Hyogamon started for them.  
  
"We can't give up that's for sure," Alex looked at the others before glancing up at the Hyogamon holding Skylier.  
  
"Put me down Frosty!" Skylier yelled kicking her legs around violently while trying to squirm out of the Hyogamon's grasp but it only made him tighten his grip. Skylier gasped feeling the grip tighten before looking into the Hyogamon's face to see the four slashes that Tilkimon had caused earlier and narrowing her eyes, "I mean it Scar Face. Let me go!"  
  
"I think she told you to put her down," came a voice as everyone turned to see Solardramon standing with her claws at her side on one of the larger boulders. The other Hyogamon looked at Solar before raising their weapons.  
  
"Moon Razor!" hundreds of yellow crescent moon shaped objects zoomed through the air striking the Hyogamon in various places and causing a few to loose their weapons as Luamon landed a few inches in front of Krysta.  
  
Solardramon narrowed her golden eyes at the Hyogamon that still refused to put her partner down, "Drop the girl!"  
  
The Hyogamon looked at Solardramon and smiled evilly, "I don't think so."  
  
Solar raised her right claw letting the sunlight flicker over the bright surface, "Then you leave me no choice." Skylier looked at Solar curiously to notice that in the center of the claws the purple color glowing brightly before a small sun like ball appeared.  
  
'She's going to attack this guy. has she lost her mind? This jerk still has me for a human shield," Skylier looked at Solardramon as the sun got bigger and bigger before completely covering over the purple color. Solar locked eyes with Skylier then glanced at her tail, which was motioning Skylier to duck. Catching the hint Skylier blinked her eyes, 'Oh please don't let her barbeque me.'  
  
"Solar Blast!" Solar's attack was unleashed as it rocketed toward the stunned Hyogamon and at almost impact Skylier quickly ducked down letting the attack hit her captor right in the face. The Hyogamon screamed out while dropping Skylier to the ground and holding his burning face before falling backwards over a few rocks. The other Hyogamon looked at one another before looking at Solar who leaped in front of them, "Want the same as your leader?"  
  
The Hyogamon quickly backed away from Solar and rushed over to their leader and picked him up before retreating toward the others then fleeing the scene. "Glad that's finally over with," Leoparmon panted lightly looking at the others before glancing up at Solardramon and Luamon.  
  
"Are you alright?" Solar asked kneeling down to look at Skylier who was rubbing her shoulder gently. Damon rushed over to his cousin and stepped in front of Solar.  
  
"What were you thinking? You could of hurt or even killed Skylier with that crazy stunt you pulled!"  
  
"Put a cork in it Damon!" Skylier shouted getting to her feet and dusting herself off, "She saved me and that's what counts." Solardramon looked at Skylier and smiled lightly. "But Solar I do have one small question." Skylier took a deep breath then looked Solar straight in the eyes, "What in the world were you doing that took you so long? Sightseeing? Bird watching? Day dreaming?"  
  
Solardramon shook her head, "You're never satisfied. besides I thought you just said me saving you was all that counts."  
  
"Well forgive me. but near death experiences do have a tendency to making people a little jumpy and curious to know why it took so long to be rescued," Skylier huffed before crossing her arms lightly. Damon turned away to look back at the other digimon to notice that they were all back to their Rookie stage except for Luamon, Solar and Strikedramon.  
  
"Heh you all looked wiped, are you alright?"  
  
"We're fine. just hungry. and a little tired," Tilkimon panted lightly before laying down on the ground.  
  
"I think we should try to get to Digitamamon's Diner," Strikedramon looked at the others.  
  
"I agree with him and so does my stomach," Tilkimon looked up at Damon as his stomach growled.  
  
"Ok then we'll go to the diner but don't think that I'm going to pack you there," Damon said noticing the pleading look on Tilkimon's face.  
  
*~*~*~* After letting their digimon rest a bit they all started in the direction of Digitamamon's Diner. Solardramon, Luamon, and Strikedramon still being in Champion form kept a watch out for any other digimon that might try to attack. "So why do you think all those Hyogamon attacked us?" Paige asked looking at Skylier who shrugged.  
  
"I'm not really sure but I'm glad they're gone."  
  
Allie shook her head lightly, "I have a question too. what were they doing so far away from home? I mean they are icy region digimon so why would they be in the middle of a warm forest?"  
  
"She has a point. And they were really persistent too. The thing that puzzles me the most is that even though Chamanthermon, Leoparmon, and Jagiramon are fire types that the Hyogamon weren't really scared of them but when Solar showed up and took the leader down that they all ran," Krysta looked at the others then at Skylier.  
  
"I know what you mean Krysta," Skylier looked at her friend before glancing at Solar then back at Krysta.  
  
"Even though Cham injured the leader to begin with. the battle wasn't over until Solar came along."  
  
Solardramon's ears twitched lightly hearing bits of her partner's conversation with her friends. "Well whatever the reason I'm glad she showed up or else we would still be fighting those crazy things," Amara smiled. Everyone agreed on that note as they continued on their way.  
  
Luamon looked at Solar curiously, "You know they do have a point," she said softly.  
  
"Eavesdropping again Lua?" Solar smirked while flicking her tail lightly.  
  
"I can't help it if my ears hear what they do. But honestly what do you think the Hyogamon wanted?" Lua looked at Solar as they walked together.  
  
"I don't know," Solar shook her head before adverting her gaze, 'That's a lie. I do know. they were wanting us to come this way. but for what reason I don't know.'  
  
*~*~*~* An hour went by as they soon reached Digitamamon's Diner, "Finally!" Tilkimon called out as his stomach gave out a loud growl.  
  
"Well lets go in and get some food," Alex said opening the door and walking inside to be followed by the others.  
  
"I'm going to eat them out of business," Tilkimon purred while rushing inside with Damon scrambling after him.  
  
"Oh no you're not!"  
  
"I'm definitely not sitting beside him," Nokamon sighed walking in with Paige, Amara, and Cubimon.  
  
"Yeah he sounds more like a pig digimon than a cat," Snow Cubamon giggled while walking in the door with the others.  
  
"I resent that!" Tilkimon yelled looking back at Snow Cubamon before leaping up into a booth with Damon crawling in beside him.  
  
"Coming Solar?" Skylier looked back at her digimon who was staring up at the sun.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah," Solar shook her head lightly before following Skylier inside.  
  
Digitamamon and his associate Tapirmon looked at each other then at all their new customers before running to over to the kids and quickly took their orders.  
  
"Jeez Tilkimon you must have like 4 stomachs for all that food you ordered," Damon sighed rubbing his hand over his face.  
  
"Well I said I was hungry," Tilkimon looked at Damon then over at Cubimon and Amara to see both of them smiling lightly.  
  
Skylier glanced over at another booth were Solar, Strikedramon, and Luamon were sitting, "I wonder what they are talking about?"  
  
"Oh you never know. unless of course Strike is asking Solar out again since he seems to like her so well," Krysta smiled.  
  
Skylier giggled lightly while looking at her friend, "Heh well I've got news for him. Solar is very stubborn and sarcastic."  
  
"Heh I guess digimon do mirror their partner's personality because I could have swore you just described your personality," Alex smiled while waving lightly at Skylier from another booth.  
  
Skylier rolled her eyes before turning away from Alex to look at Krysta again, "I can't take this anymore. If he so much as utters another word to me I'm going to lay the smack down on him."  
  
Krysta laughed, "That I'd love to see," she giggled looking at Skylier who started to laugh a little.  
  
"You know maybe we should ask around to see if any of the other digimon might know why the Hyogamon attacked us," Luamon looked at Solar and Strikedramon to see if they agreed with her idea.  
  
"Maybe but we better stick with Virus type digimon since that's the same lines as the Hyogamon," Strikedramon suggested while looking at Lua then glancing at Solardramon who had remained quite ever since she sat down.  
  
"Well Solar what do you think?" Lua asked looking at her friend closely.  
  
"I think you have a point but then again when you do question one of them how will you know it's telling you the truth," Solar sighed before glancing out the window.  
  
"Here you go," Digitamamon and Tapirmon said pushing a cart filled with several plates of food toward the kids.  
  
"YAY! Food!" Tilkimon called out while licking his muzzle. Damon quickly placed a plate in front of Tilkimon who as soon as touched the table began to eat.  
  
"Jeez, take off my hand why don't you!"  
  
Everyone else after receiving the food began to eat and enjoy the digital cuisine. "Yum, my compliments to the chef," Krysta smiled while taking another bite out of her food.  
  
"Yeah I wish my mom could cook like this," Skylier smiled, "But of course my mom excels in the art of fast food."  
  
"Hey you all remember that time Cindel. Oops sorry. never mind," Damon quickly took another bite of his food as everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"No what is it?" Skylier asked looking over at her cousin.  
  
"Well since her mom was a gourmet cook and everything I remember that time she invited us all over to test some of her cooking," Damon sighed out while bracing his self incase Skylier or one of the others hit him, but they nodded in agreement with him.  
  
*~*~*~* Over in the corner a figure covered in robes raised their head at the mention of Cindel's name. The figure narrowed its crimson eyes at while glancing over all the children and their digimon partners. 'So they know the Master's slave. I bet the Master would reward me if I told him of these new comers,' the figure thought to itself as an evil smile appeared on its hidden face.  
  
"He already knows you fool," came a voice as the figure turned to look down at table to see a shadowy imagine with crimson eyes.  
  
"I wish you would mind your own business Mephistomon," the figure whispered slightly aggravated that his reward idea was foiled.  
  
"The Master wants you to go and recruit Cyclonemon and Tuskmon and send them after these children now," the shadowy figure said before disappearing.  
  
The figure grumbled lightly before getting up and starting toward the door, "Bogeymon do this. Bogeymon do that. you'd think I was their maid." Reaching the door he looked over the kids again then looked at the digimon, "Heh I pity you kids when you leave." Bogeymon opened the door then walked out to quickly go and do as his Master wished. *~*~*~*  
  
Solardramon's ears twitched as she quickly turned her head to watch the door shut and noticed a figure leaving the diner in an awful hurry. Her earring glowed lightly as she watched the figure soon disappear in the dense forest.  
  
"Solar what are you looking at?" Luamon asked getting Solar's attention.  
  
"Just had a weird feeling. but to be on the safe side we better be on our guard when we leave here," Solar sighed before taking a bite of her food.  
  
"Oh and when did you become a psychic?" Strikedramon smirked while looking at Solar.  
  
Solardramon narrowed her eyes at Strikedramon, "If you don't believe me that's fine. I could really care less about what you think anyways."  
  
'Here we go again,' Luamon sighed thinking to herself while watching the two dramons bicker. "Would you two please drop this arguing marathon? Every since you two have met up today you have done nothing but argue and we don't have time to argue about everything. There is something going on and we need to concentrate and be prepared for anything," she stated smacking her gloved paws on the table as Solar and Strikedramon's quarreling ceased and they looked at her.  
  
"Sorry Lua," Solar sighed before looking back out the window still having a weird feeling about that figure she seen and why it was in such a rush.  
  
"Yeah Lua sorry about everything," Strikedramon looked at Lua before turning away and grumbling to himself.  
  
"Oh now I know how a turkey feels. stuffed," Tilkimon laid his head on the table lightly to stare up at the four large plates stacked on top of each other.  
  
"I wonder why?" Damon shook his head before patting Tilkimon on the head, "You ate enough to feed an army."  
  
"Don't remind me," Tilkimon whined placing his paws over his muzzle as Cubimon, Amara, and Damon laughed.  
  
"So is everyone finished?" Skylier watched as everyone nodded and started to get out of their booths.  
  
"I'll go and pay for everything while you all think of what we can do now," Paige said while walking away and pulling out a wallet from her jean pocket.  
  
"Yeah what are we going to do now?" Krysta asked looking at Skylier.  
  
"Heh not sure. I guess we could go back home or we could just spend some time exploring around," Skylier shrugged looking at the others as Paige rejoined them.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Paige looked around as the others shrugged.  
  
"I want to stay here for a while," Tilkimon looked up at Damon, "I need to burn off some of that food."  
  
"He has a point because if I was to take him home all he does is lay there or decides to cause trouble that gets me into even more trouble," Damon sighed looking down at Tilkimon who smiled nervously.  
  
"Then it's settled we'll stay here for a bit longer. but where do you all want to go?" Skylier asked.  
  
"How about the Jungle. It's should of plenty of fruit to snack on and it's really warm but has plenty of shade," Cubimon smiled looking at the others who were thinking it over.  
  
"I agree with Cubimon," Solardramon looked around as they all turned to look at her.  
  
"Ok then the Jungle it is," Skylier smiled while starting to the door with the others behind her. Luamon followed after Solar before tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Why did you agree with Cubimon?" She asked looking at Solardramon curiously.  
  
"Well because the jungle is so thick and if something was to try and attack us we will have some cover," Solar smiled.  
  
"Good idea," Lua smiled as they started toward the Jungle.  
  
Everyone kept up a pretty good pace as Luamon and Solardramon were in the lead and Strikedramon was bringing up the rear. "The Jungle will be perfect to burn off that food. I can climb trees and everything," Tilkimon smiled while looking up at Damon who agreed.  
  
"Yeah then when we get home you can sleep the rest of the day away."  
  
"The typical cat thing to do," Amara smiled while looking at Damon as he smiled at her in return.  
  
"I haven't been to the Jungle in a long time," Nokamon smiled while looking at Cubimon and Tilkimon, "Now I can climb something bigger than a bookshelf."  
  
"Is it me or have we been walking for hours?" Paige asked looking around.  
  
"Well technically it's been an hour," Damon smiled looking down at his watch.  
  
"Thank you Father Time," Paige huffed sarcastically, "Seriously exactly how much longer will we be walking?"  
  
"Common Paige not that much farther," Skylier looked back at her friend to catch her rolling eyes, "I saw that."  
  
Paige looked at Skylier and smiled lightly, "Ok whatever you say."  
  
Skylier smiled while turning back around and walking behind Solardramon and Luamon.  
  
"You know it's not like some exercise is going to kill you," Damon smiled.  
  
"What?! Are you calling me fat?!" Paige shot over at Damon with her fists balled up by her side.  
  
"Eh heh no I never said you were fat," Damon backed away nervously as Paige loomed over him, "You're just right the way you are. honest."  
  
"Oh thank you Damon," Paige smiled before hugging Damon lightly.  
  
'I'm never going to understand girls,' Damon thought as Paige let him go and walked away.  
  
*~*~*~* "Well there it is," Skylier called out catching everyone's attention wile pointing to the entranceway of the Jungle.  
  
"Well that didn't take that long," Krysta smiled looking around the area.  
  
"Yeah that's for sure but since we're here we can relax for a while," Alex smiled while walking straight into the jungle with Strikedramon trailing behind him.  
  
"Maybe if we're lucky he'll get lost," Skylier sighed with a hopeful smile on her face.  
  
"I don't think we're that lucky," Paige chimed in knowing how Skylier really felt about the entire situation.  
  
"Yeah besides he has Strikedramon with him to help him find his way around," Damon said with a light smile.  
  
"Are you all talking about me?" Alex asked poking his head out from behind a large vine covered tree.  
  
"Like we'd honestly talk about you. I mean come on I'm sure we've got better things to talk about," Skylier rolled her eyes while pulling a strand of loose hair behind her ear.  
  
Shaking his head Alex turned and disappeared in the shades of the Jungle. "What are we just standing around for?" Tilkimon asked looking around before walking into the Jungle with Damon running after him.  
  
"Wait up! I only have two legs you know!"  
  
Solardramon watched as the others ran after Damon and Tilkimon before looking around. Her tail swayed lightly behind her as she narrowed her eyes making sure nothing was coming.  
  
"Solar what are you looking at?" Luamon asked looking around for something that might have caught Solar's attention.  
  
"Oh nothing just making sure that we weren't being followed," Solar smiled looking at her friend before walking into the Jungle with Lua following behind her closely as they started after their partners not wanting to get to far away from them.  
  
"Come on you two shake a leg!" Krysta yelled back at Lua and Solar as they entered into the thicket were everyone else was.  
  
Joining the others Solardramon leaped over to one of the large trees and quickly leaped up into the large branches so to keep a look out for anything. "You're cheating leaping around like that!" Tilkimon yelled up at her while leaping at the tree and digging his claws into the bark as he climbed up into the branch Solar was sitting, "See that's the way you're supposed to do it."  
  
"Really? And I thought you were just supposed to automatically leap up into them," Solar looked at Tilkimon and rolled her eyes lightly.  
  
"Jeez I was only kidding," Tilkimon sighed looking down at the ground to see the others glancing up at him and Solar.  
  
"I know Tilki and I was only being sarcastic. heh but I will say you climb very well," Solar smiled lightly while waving her tail around in the air.  
  
"So do you think any other digimon will try to attack us like those Hyogamon did?" Tilkimon asked looking at Solar curiously while swaying his tail.  
  
Solardramon looked at Tilkimon and sighed not really sure of what to tell him until a loud roar filled her ears. "Does that answer your question!" she quickly got to her feet and looked around for what had made the loud roar. Tilkimon did the same before noticing over in the corner a few trees being knocked down by something big.  
  
"What's going on you two?" Luamon yelled looking up at her friends to notice their odd expression. Solardramon quickly reached down and wrapped her arms around Tilkimon's waist but being careful not to stab him with her claws as she leaped from the tree to land with a small thud, "We've got to go!"  
  
"What but we just got here?" Paige looked over at Solardramon as she put Tilkimon down.  
  
"Solar is right. we have to go because something big is coming this way," Tilkimon said walking over to Damon who looked a little shocked.  
  
"How big?"  
  
"Big enough to push trees around like they were clothes hangers in a closet," Tilkimon said, as everyone looked at him then Solardramon who nodded.  
  
"Then lets get out of here and fast," Skylier said looking at the others.  
  
"But where are we going to go?" Paige asked looking around.  
  
"We could probably go deeper into the Jungle and maybe loose them," Nokamon suggested as everyone looked at each other.  
  
"She has a point we might be able to loose them the deeper we go into the Jungle," Solar said as everyone turned to look at her.  
  
"Hey wait a minute what about Alex and Strikedramon?" Krysta asked looking around.  
  
"Oh yeah I'd hate for those two to get attacked," Skylier grumbled sarcastically.  
  
"I'll go after him," Damon said looking down at Tilkimon who nodded to go with him.  
  
"And I'll go with you too," Solar said before looking back at Skylier and the others to notice the shocked look on there faces, "Just to keep and eye on Damon and Tilkimon. The rest of you better get going." Skylier nodded before running along with the others deeper into the Jungle.  
  
*~*~*~* "But how are we going to find Alex?" Damon asked looking at Solardramon.  
  
"I can find him," She said with a smile before taking a leap past him, " Common you two better hurry and stay close to me just incase." Tilkimon and Damon looked at one another before running after Solar as she leaped a head of them making a small path for them to follow.  
  
"I could digivolve and then we could follow her a lot easier," Tilkimon looked at Damon.  
  
"Yeah I know but you need to save your strength incase we have to fight," Damon said looking down at his partner quickly.  
  
"Strikedramon!" Solar yelled looking around, 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'  
  
"Alex! Strikedramon!" Damon yelled while running alongside Tilkimon and behind Solar.  
  
"Alex! Strike! Where are you guys?" Tilkimon yelled getting a bit annoyed at finding them yet.  
  
"Over here!" yelled a voice as Solardramon, Tilkimon and Damon ran into a small little thicket to see Alex and Strikedramon, "So what's with all the yelling?"  
  
"We've got to go. There's something coming and I'm pretty sure its not going to be friendly," Damon blabbered out before catching his breath.  
  
"Don't worry you guys I'm sure it's nothing," Alex said sitting down on a moss-covered log.  
  
"Dude what ever it is, is uprooting trees like they were daisies or something," Damon huffed wanting to get back to the others as soon as possible.  
  
Alex shook his head, " I think you worry to much. But then again you do hang out with the "Sarcasm Queen" so that explains it. heh she would make anyone worry."  
  
Solardramon growled as she looked over at Alex, "Well it's jerks like you that make her act the way she does."  
  
Alex looked at Solar and crossed his arms, "Whatever you're just as bad. But still how bad could this digimon be?"  
  
Then at that moment two trees from the far corner were uprooted by a large orange colored digimon with a copper colored helmet. "You just had to ask that didn't you?" Solardramon narrowed her eyes at Alex before looking up at the large digimon.  
  
"That's Cyclonemon. he's really big. and ugly," Tilkimon gasped looking up at the large digimon.  
  
"Well you know what they say. The bigger they are." Strikedramon leaped straight at the Cyclonemon with his claws at ready but the large digimon smacked him away with its massive arm slamming him into a tree trunk.  
  
"The more bones they break," Tilkimon added in as the large digimon let out a roar and more Cyclonemon appeared.  
  
"Oh boy more company," Solar said before dodging being hit by one of the Cyclonemon. "Tilkimon get them out of here and go find the others!" Solar yelled leaping to avoid being smacked away by the attacking Cyclonemon.  
  
"What about you?" Tilkimon looked at Solardramon as she dodged another blow.  
  
"I'll be fine. besides I still have to get Strike!" Solar looked down at Tilkimon as he nodded.  
  
"Be careful!" Tilkimon yelled before rushing Alex and Damon to come with him where it would be safe. *~*~*~*  
  
Solar quickly leaped over to Strikedramon and shook him lightly, "No time to take a nap now Show Off," she said shaking him a bit harder as the Cyclonemon zeroed in on her position.  
  
"What hit me?" Strikedramon moaned finally coming around.  
  
"Get you're tail moving!" Solardramon yelled pushing Strikedramon out of the way as one of the Cyclonemon slammed their fist into the spot they where only seconds ago.  
  
"Where are Alex and Damon?" Strikedramon asked fully alert now and remembering what was going on.  
  
"I told Tilkimon to take them to meet the others. I think we should join them," Solar said leaping to avoid another punch.  
  
"Hyper Heat!"  
  
A red beam shot through the air taking out a few trees in its path as Solardramon jumped out of the beam's way.  
  
"Now they're wanting to play rough!" Strikedramon yelled out looking over at Solar.  
  
"I noticed that!" Solar yelled before leaping high into the air to see how many Cyclonemon there actually were. 'Oh great there's six of them,'  
  
Strikedramon leaped out of the way of another attack before looking up at Solar to notice one of the Cyclonemon heading straight for her, "Solar! Watch out!"  
  
Solardramon quickly turned and dodged out of the way of one of the Cyclonemon but wasn't ready as the large digimon turned quickly and with its large tail smacked her out of the air.  
  
"Solar!" Strikedramon yelled watching Solardramon disappear into another cluster of trees.  
  
"Strike Claw!" He called out attacking the Cyclonemon that was heading toward him to cause it to stumble back, "I better go find the others. I'm sure she's alright."  
  
*~*~*~* Solardramon growled finding herself tangled in a mess of vines hanging from a large tree, "Oh that Cyclonemon messed with the wrong dramon. There's going to be some major Cyclonemon tail kicking when I get my claws on them." Twisting around she managed to line her claws up with the vines and quickly sliced through them as she dropped from the high branch. In a quick flip she landed with a thud on one of the lower branches of the tree.  
  
"Now to get back to the others. I'm sure Strikedramon has joined up with them by now," Looks around getting used to her surrounds and seeing if she can sense where Skylier and the others might be. Her earring began to glow brightly as she turned in the eastward direction, "I'm on my way." Leaping from the branch to land on the ground she quickly leaped off in that direction. "I just hope the Cyclonemon didn't follow him to the others," Solar said while leaping through the Jungle as fast as she could. *~*~*~*  
  
"Hmm that almost looked like Flamedramon but he's with the others. I better go and report this," spoke a figure in a tree while watching Solardramon disappear in the dense foliage. The figure emerged from the shadows of the tree branches as the sunlight streaked over its tan, black and white fur. The figure quickly leaped from the branch it was standing on to the ground before running quickly in the direction his friends were.  
  
Running quickly the figure could soon hear the familiar voices of his friends filtering in through his ears. The figure quickly leaped over a large fallen tree and landed into a little clearing next to a small stream to see his friends scattered about, some were playing a game dealing with a deck of cards while a few others were doing something else. "I'm back," the figure announced while walking toward the others as they all turned to look at him.  
  
"Welcome back Lygarmon," spoke a brown with blond highlighted hair, hazel- eyed boy wearing a green and white shirt with khaki cargo jeans. Lygarmon smiled at the boy, which was his partner.  
  
"Did you see anything interesting?" spoke another voice as Lygarmon turned to see Flamedramon.  
  
"Well I could have swore that I seen you out there but you were wearing different armor and didn't have the horn blade," Lygarmon looked at Flamedramon closely to notice the odd expression appear on his face, "But other than that I didn't see anything out of the ordinary."  
  
"So Cole, what did Lygarmon have to say?" asked a brown hair, brown eyed boy wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a flame design on it and blue jeans as he walked over to Cole to notice the odd unsure expression on Flamedramon's face.  
  
"Oh nothing really Cody except seeing a digimon that apparently looked a lot like Flamedramon," Cole looked at Cody and shrugged lightly.  
  
Looking at his digimon partner's expression Cody looked back at Cole and Lygarmon, "So where did this other digimon come from and where was it going?"  
  
Sitting on his haunches Lygarmon looked up at Cody and Flamedramon and shrugged, "Not sure where it came from I seen it tangled up in some tree vines and after it got free it went toward the old shrine east of here."  
  
"Maybe we should check this out," Flamedramon looked at Cody who nodded.  
  
"Yeah I agree so we can find out if this digimon is friendly or not."  
  
"So we're leaving?" Cole looked at Flamedramon and Cody before looking over at Lygarmon who nodded lightly.  
  
"That's right we're going to go and check out this new digimon," Cody smiled looking at Cole who started to pack things up into his backpack.  
  
"I'll go and get the other digimon," Flamedramon smiled before turning and starting to leap away but his ears twitched picking up a sound.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" yelled a voice as a reddish brown, black and white creature crashed onto the ground on it's back near the kids playing cards causing the kids to fall backwards and the cards to scatter about.  
  
"Razzamon," Flamedramon quickly leaped over to his friend who was slowly sat up and quickly grabbed their left arm with their right paw.  
  
"Flame. we've got to get out of here. a group of Tuskmon is coming this way. I tried to hold them off. but I couldn't." Razzamon looked at Flame while wincing.  
  
"Razz where are Kumamon, Kivridramon, and Rougadramon?" Flame looked closely at Razzamon while helping him to his feet.  
  
Getting to his feet Razz winced, "I don't know they showed up to help me hold them off but then one hit me and I don't know where they are."  
  
"We have to go after them," Flamedramon looked at Razz who nodded then winced painfully feeling his injured arm throb in pain.  
  
"Flame is he okay?" Cody asked rushing over to his partner with Cole and Lygarmon.  
  
"Yeah Razzamon are you alright?" asked a sandy blond hair, blue eyed boy wearing a open button up black and blue shirt over a white sleeveless shirt and faded out jeans.  
  
"I'm fine Jase. just a bruised shoulder maybe.nothing major," Razzamon looked at his partner to force a light smile.  
  
"What happened to you?" Jase asked looking a bit concerned.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened. He wrecked our card and I was winning," spoke a black with blue streaked hair and blue-eyed boy wearing a red and blue shirt and jeans.  
  
"You were maybe winning in your dreams Xander," spoke a green-eyed girl with red streaks in her blonde hair and wearing a fuchsia sleeveless shirt that connected around her neck and faded jeans with a black wire bracelet around her upper left arm.  
  
"Yeah Xander, Fiona is right. You weren't winning she was. but that's not important. Some of us still have partners out there to worry about," a girl with auburn hair and green eyes, wearing an orange and blue shirt and blue jeans with a small pack around her waist said looking at Xander.  
  
"Ok, ok Jen I was only joking," Xander puffed while crossing his arms.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Jen asked looking over at Cody.  
  
"Well I'm not really sure. but I do think that we should go after them just incase they are hurt or something," Cody looked around at the others who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah or we could send out Flamedramon, Lygarmon, and Unbramon to go and get them," Xander smiled looking at the three champion digimon.  
  
"Maybe or we could send you out there to do it," Fiona smirked looking at Xander as he turned to look back her.  
  
"Or we could just wait. I'm sure they'll be here anytime."  
  
"GANG WAY!" yelled a voice grabbing everyone's attention as three digimon leaped from out of the bushes.  
  
"Speaking of which look who just arrived," Xander smiled pointing at the digimon as they ran toward him and the others.  
  
"Come on Jen we have to go," one of the new digimon said grabbing Jen and quickly running away.  
  
"But Kivridramon what's wrong?" Jen asked surprised by her partner's eagerness to leave.  
  
"They're coming!" yelled another one of the digimon that grabbed Xander and threw him upon his shoulder.  
  
"Rougadramon what's the rush?" Xander looked back to see the answer as four large green dinosaur like digimon with large tusks protruding from their shoulders emerged through the trees, "AHHH!! Never mind!"  
  
"Dusty come on we have to go," Kumamon looked up at a young boy with light brown hair and green eyes wearing a gray shirt and dark blue jeans and a backward baseball cap.  
  
"Dusty snap out of it!" Kumamon yelled up at his partner before lightly kicking him in the shin.  
  
"OW!!" Dusty yelled coming to his senses from the sudden pain to look at his partner then back at the Cyclonemon.  
  
"This is no time to have a staring contest you two," came a voice as Dusty and Kumamon felt something lifting them off the ground. They both quickly looked to see who had them to see Flamedramon as he leaped off with them in his arms.  
  
"But if you're here then where's Cody?" Dusty looked at Flamedramon curiously.  
  
"He went with Fiona and the others so I volunteered to come back for you two. heh we couldn't leave you two now could we?" Flamedramon smirked while making another leap.  
  
Kumamon smiled before glancing back to notice the Tuskmon running after them, "They're still after us. I don't get it. Why are they wanting to attack us so bad?"  
  
"I don't know Kumamon," Flamedramon sighed making a few more leaps at a quicker pace to notice the others coming into view. Landing in front of the others Flamedramon put Kumamon and Dusty down, "We can't stay here. The Tuskmon are still coming."  
  
"W-what. but why? What are they after?" Fiona looked around as everyone shrugged.  
  
"Well I'm not going to run from just four Tuskmon. Rougadramon and I can handle that many easy," Xander boasted looking up at his digimon.  
  
Flamedramon looked over at Rougadramon, "Is that so Rou? Care to hold them off then on your own?"  
  
"Not really Flame, how about you stay here and I'll lead the others to safety," Rougadramon crossed his arms and swished his aquatic tail while looking at Flamedramon.  
  
"Forget it you two we are sticking together and that's it so lets get moving before those things pop out on us," Kivridramon said looking at the two male armored dramons.  
  
Twitching their ears the three dramons turned in the direction where they had just come from to hear the loud thudding footsteps of the Tuskmon drawing closer. "We better get going," Flamedramon said as Rougadramon and Kivridramon nodded in agreement before walking over to their partners and picking them up.  
  
"Dusty, you and Kumamon can buddy up with me and Unbramon," Fiona said looking at Dusty who smiled brightly.  
  
"Thanks Fiona."  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Cody asked looking around to see Fiona helping Dusty and Kumamon on Unbramon's back, Cole climbing on Lygarmon's back and Xander and Jen in their digimon's arms.  
  
"I guess we're ready," Fiona said looking at Cody while jumping on Unbramon's back. Everyone nodded in agreement as Flamedramon and Cody made the first move and they followed after him just as the Tuskmon entered into the area they were leaving. *~*~*~*  
  
Solardramon leaped as fast as she could through the dense Jungle while twitching her ears for any sounds that would lead her to Skylier and the others. Her earring started to glow brightly as she rounded another corner to hear the loud thudding footsteps of a large digimon. "Oh no," She quickly began to leap again through the Jungle; rushing to find her friends before the digimon those footsteps belonged to did.  
  
Entering another part of the Jungle Solar picked up on a familiar scent, "Hmm that smells like Skylier's perfume." Smiling Solar quickly leaped through the scented trail with amazing speed as she entered another clearing where a large Temple like structure stood in the center and beside it was a waterfall rushing down into a lake. Her ears twitched as she quickly turned to see the Cyclonemon entering into the clearing on the other side closest to the temple.  
  
*~*~*~* "Crap! They must of followed Strikedramon," Skylier looked at the Cyclonemon then at the others.  
  
"Hey! You can't blame Strikedramon for this! You were the one that was spraying perfume all the way here!" Alex stammered looking at Skylier.  
  
"Oh yeah well take another look. they aren't coming from the direction I sprayed perfume. they are coming the way Strikedramon did!" Skylier narrowed her eyes while pointing at the Cyclonemon.  
  
"She has a point Alex," Damon said looking at the Cyclonemon. Looking at the Cyclonemon Alex sighed realizing Skylier was right.  
  
"It doesn't matter how they found us now. What matters is getting out of this. We can't stay here in this Temple forever," Paige looked over at Skylier who nodded.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Krysta asked looking at her friends.  
  
"I say we fight. That's the only thing we can do," Tilkimon said looking at the others.  
  
"I agree with Tilkimon," came a voice as everyone turned to see Solardramon.  
  
"Solar, you're back," Skylier smiled happily, feeling relieved that her partner finally made it back. Solardramon nodded and smiled knowing how her partner felt before looking at the other digimon. "So are you all ready to show these Cyclonemon what we're made of?"  
  
The other digimon got to their feet and looked down at the large Cyclonemon slowing getting closer to the Temple.  
  
'They're going to know exactly what we're made of when they rip us apart,' Nokamon sighed lightly thinking to herself before looking back at Paige who smiled confidently at her.  
  
Tilkimon looked over at Damon, "I'm going to do it as Sombramon this time." Damon nodded as he watched his partner walk over to Solar to soon be joined by the rest of the digimon.  
  
"Be careful you all," Amara said with a smile as the digimon smiled before leaping out of the temple.  
  
*~*~*~* Tilkimon, Cubimon, Nokamon, and Snow Cubamon quickly digivolved into their stronger Champion forms. Solardramon, Luamon, and Strikedramon looked over at the four new digimon before turning their attention back to the Cyclonemon that stopped to look at them. "Why are they stopping?" Jagiramon looked over at Solar curiously.  
  
"I don't know. but be ready for anything," Solar glanced over at her fellow digimon friends before narrowing her eyes at the Cyclonemon in front of her.  
  
"I don't like this Solar. It's like they are waiting for something," Luamon looked at Solar before looking back at all the Cyclonemon that soon roared out loudly causing her ears to tingle.  
  
"They want us to make the first move," Solar glanced over at Lua and the others as her tail twitched rapidly behind her.  
  
"Then let's not disappoint them," Sombramon let out a low growl.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Strikedramon smiled before leaping into the air, "Strike Claw!" Sombramon followed Strikedramon's lead while running straight at one of the Cyclonemon.  
  
"Sacred Flare!" all the collars on Sombramon began to glow brightly as Sombramon breathed out a large stream of Flames that encircled one of the Cyclonemon to engulf it flames.  
  
"Fire Ice Blast!"  
  
"Prominence Flame!"  
  
"Freeze Blast!"  
  
"Moon Razor!"  
  
"Solar Blast!"  
  
Solardramon and the others quickly unleashed their attacks as well as the Cyclonemon all stumbled back a bit form the assault of all the Champion digimon. "We're kicking their tails," Jagiramon smiled looking at her friends while landing on a moss covered log in front of the lake.  
  
Landing across from her Solar looked up at the Cyclonemon to notice each one of them was starting to raise their larger arm as they began to glow in a crimson color, "Don't be so sure Jagira."  
  
"Oh come on.don't rain on my parade," Jagiramon sighed a little disappointed of Solardramon's lack of enthusiasm.  
  
"Ok Jaggy, but you might want to see for yourself," Solar looked over at Jagira while pointing up at the Cyclonemon. Looking up at the Cyclonemon Jagira's confident expression faded as her mouth dropped open, 'Uh Oh.'  
  
"Arm Bomber!" All the Cyclonemon brought their massive glowing arms down hard on the ground causing a large explosion.  
  
*~*~*~* The explosion shook the small area while Solar and the other digimon were struck by the powerful blast. "Solar!" Skylier yelled out looking down at the scene but the smock was still so thick that she couldn't see any of the digimon.  
  
"What if?" Krysta looked sadly at her friends thinking that she wouldn't be able to see Luamon again.  
  
"They can't be. can they? I mean they were all Champion levels," Damon looked at Skylier who was still staring at the scene. *~*~*~*  
  
The smoke slowly started to clear as the Cyclonemon looked around for their fallen adversaries. "Looking for something?" came a voice as the Cyclonemon turned to see Solardramon standing on stump with her claws brightly at her sides.  
  
The Cyclonemon were a bit puzzled at how the armored female dramon had withstood such an attack but roared loudly while bringing their arms up again. "Oh no you don't.. Solar Blast!" Solar leaped into the air and unleashed her attack on two of the Cyclonemon which hit them straight in the eyes were their armored helmets weren't protecting them.  
  
Landing on the branch of a large tree Solar looked down to notice her friends coming too and heading toward the Cyclonemon. Looking closer she noticed one of her friends still missing but as her ears twitched she turned to the lake to see Jagiramon slowly crawling out onto the shore.  
  
Growling Jagiramon quickly shook herself dry before running toward the others wanting to give these Cyclonemon a piece of her mind after causing her to fall into the lake. Rejoining the others everyone looked up at the Cyclonemon who seemed to be getting bigger by the minute.  
  
"Um I don't know if we can handle another one of those Arm Bomber attacks," Luamon said looking at Jagiramon who nodded lightly.  
  
The Cyclonemon all roared in unison while heading straight at their targets. "Looks like round two is on its way," Sombramon looked at the others before taking a small step back.  
  
"You take the ugly one," Jagira said nudging Lua up in front of her.  
  
"No you take the ugly one," Lua shot back leaping to the side.  
  
"I'll take the ugly one," Solardramon said jumping from her branch to land beside Lua and Jagira.  
  
Another roar caught Sombramon's attention as he turned to see a few Tuskmon entering into the area, "Um guys which ones the ugly one?"  
  
Solardramon quickly turned to look at Sombramon to see the Tuskmon coming in from behind, "Oh great like we didn't have enough problems."  
  
"This isn't good. We're outnumbered there's already seven Cyclonemon to deal with and now there's three Tuskmon to handle," Jagiramon groaned while looking back and forth between the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon.  
  
"Hey maybe we'll catch a break and they will go after each other," Snow Cougramon smiled hopefully.  
  
"Don't bet on it Snow," Solar sighed while bringing up one of her claws as it began to glow brightly.  
  
"What are you planning to do?" Strikedramon asked noticing her glowing claws.  
  
"Well I'm going to hopefully give us an advantage," Solar looked over at Strikedramon.  
  
"How?" Jagira asked looking at Solar curiously.  
  
"Well by attacking that Tuskmon," Solar pointed at one of the Tuskmon that was in the lead. "Then leaping onto that Cyclonemon's head," she said pointing at the lead Cyclonemon.  
  
"W-what? You can't be serious," Sombramon looked at Solardramon sternly.  
  
Solardramon smiled. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing and besides when that Tuskmon attacks the Cyclonemon then they might go against one anther," Solar looked at Sombramon who still wasn't convinced that her suicidal idea was going to work.  
  
"Solar you can't do this. it's to risky," Leoparmon looked at Solar as the others agreed.  
  
"Yeah, there's no need to show off just to impress me," Strikedramon smirked looking over at Solar.  
  
"Oh get over yourself. I'm not doing this to impress you. I'm doing this because it's the only thing I can come up with to maybe give all of us an advantage," Solar glared at Strikedramon before stepping in between Luamon and Jagiramon to look up at the approaching Tuskmon.  
  
"Good Luck you crazy dramon," Jagira smiled lightly as Solar smiled and nodded.  
  
Taking a quick glance back at the Cyclonemon to calculate her jump Solar turned back and leaped into the air straight at the Tuskmon. "You all better get out of the way," She said glancing back at her friends as they nodded and moved out of the way. The Tuskmon seeing Solar coming at them roared loudly revealing mouths full of huge crushing fangs. "Eat this big boy. Solar Blast!" Solar leaped into the air and launched her attack straight into the leading Tuskmon's gaping mouth.  
  
Feeling the burning sensation the Tuskmon roared out almost in a whining cry while clawing at its mouth. Solar smiled to herself while watching the Tuskmon wince in pain before it turned to look at her venomously. Seeing the violent expression Solar knew that phase one of her plan to make this Tuskmon mad at her was working perfectly, "Oh what's the matter? Did that burn?"  
  
Roaring loudly the Tuskmon swatted at Solardramon but she quickly jumped out of the way of its claws. "Oops you gotta be faster than that," Solar teased wiggling her tail and hips lightly making the Tuskmon growl angrily.  
  
"She's lost her mind," Jagiramon sighed looking at the others that agreed with her while watching Solar continue to taunt and tease the larger digimon.  
  
"Well you have to admit that it seems to be working. I mean if looks could kill then Solar would be toast," Luamon chimed in looking at the Tuskmon that was completely enraged by Solardramon.  
  
"I just hope she doesn't get too carried away," Jagiramon sighed shaking her head lightly.  
  
Looking back to make sure the Cyclonemon were still there Solar turned to look at the Tuskmon before leaping straight up into the air and landing onto the Tuskmon's muzzle. Blinking the Tuskmon narrowed its eyes at its unwanted passenger.  
  
Crouching down lower onto the Tuskmon's muzzle Solardramon smirked while bringing up one of her claws, "Come and get me." Growling the Tuskmon shook his head just as Solar had planned as she leaped into the air using the boost from the Tuskmon to propel her over to the Cyclonemon as she twisted in the air to land straight on the Lead Cyclonemon's bronze helmet.  
  
"Well what do you know she actually pulled it off," Sombramon smiled seeing Solar on the Cyclonemon as it roared loudly and tried to swat her off but she moved out of its reach. The Tuskmon roared loudly while charging straight at the Cyclonemon where Solar was.  
  
"Slamming Tusk!" The tusks on the Tuskmon began to glow brightly as it charged at the Cyclonemon full force.  
  
"I think this is where I get off," Solar quickly turned to jump off but felt something holding her down, 'What's going on?'  
  
"Solar JUMP!" Sombramon and the others called out in unison seeing the Tuskmon nearing closer for impact.  
  
'I'd love to jump but there's a problem,' Solardramon looked around frantically for what might be holding her in place but there wasn't anything to be seen.  
  
"Just enjoy the ride," spoke a cold little voice causing Solar's fur to stand on edge as she looked around to whom the voice belonged to but seen nothing. Growling lightly to herself Solar's ears twitched as she seen the Tuskmon only inches away from hitting the Cyclonemon. Her earring glowed brightly as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Ah! That Light!" the voice screamed, as she was able to move again. Solar immediately turned to jump but was too late as the Tuskmon rammed into the Cyclonemon knocking it backwards along with her. Instinctively she quickly twisted around in her free fall so that she could land safely out of the way but as the Cyclonemon was falling back it lashed out its thick tail which hit her and sent her straight back into the air.  
  
*~*~*~* Solardramon winced feeling pain rushing along her side where the tail had struck her. Blinking her eyes she noticed she where she was heading. right over the deep pits that bordered a few areas of the Jungle. She quickly tried to twist but the searing pain stopped her not allowing her to move at an angle to where she would hit the trees instead of the pits. Solar closed her eyes not wanting to watch the pits coming closer to her. but then she felt something grab her and stop her from falling.  
  
"Don't worry I got you," spoke a warm, bronze like tone voice as Solar opened her eyes to notice the figure's arms around her were covered in short velvety blue fur. The figure soon landed gracefully with Solar in its arms at the steps to the temple. Solar quickly turned to face the figure that saved her to notice that it looked a lot like her but the fur was a different shade of blue and the armor was red, orange, and yellow with a horn blade jutting out of the faceguard.  
  
Flamedramon blinked surprised by the looks of the figure he had saved. Solardramon narrowed her eyes lightly still not sure she could trust this new digimon as she took a step back.  
  
"Flamedramon!" yelled a voice as Cody and the others emerged out of the bushes to notice Solardramon.  
  
"That's the digimon I saw earlier. I told you it looked like Flamedramon," Lygarmon smiled looking back at Cole.  
  
"You weren't kidding."  
  
Solar blinked seeing the children with the other digimon before turning to walk away but a fiery armored claw stopped her, "Hey you're hurt let us help you."  
  
Solar looked up at Flamedramon then stepped over to the side, "I don't need any help. I have everything under control," She looked into his reddish brown eyes before wincing lightly and starting to walk away.  
  
*~*~*~* Flamedramon blinked surprised not only by the figure's cold gratitude but the fact that this new similar armored dramon was a female. Shaking his head he leaped after her, "Hey wait up!" he called out landing behind her.  
  
"BACK OFF!" roared a voice as a large black panther like digimon emerged from the bushes to land between Flamedramon and Solardramon.  
  
"Solar are you alright?" spoke another voice as large jaguar like digimon with a bright sparkling jewel on her forehead walked up to Solardramon to be followed by a few other digimon and the children.  
  
"Solar!" Skylier yelled rushing up to her digimon to look her squarely in the face, "Don't you ever pull another stunt like that again."  
  
"Hey check it out another Solardramon," Damon pointed at Flamedramon, "But it looks more like Chamanthermon's armor colors."  
  
"Sombramon leave him alone he saved me from falling into the pits," Solar said lightly as everyone turned to look at Flamedramon and smiled.  
  
"Oh sorry about that. heh reflex," Sombramon smiled sitting down on his haunches.  
  
"Flamedramon just leave it alone. If it doesn't want any help then leave." Cody ran through the bushes with his friends behind him before stopping dead in his tracks spotting the other digimon and kids. "Eh heh Hi," Cody smiled nervously as the other kids looked at him curiously.  
  
Skylier looked up at Solardramon before walking up to Sombramon to look at the other kids, "Hi, and you are?"  
  
Shaking his head lightly Cody smiled, "The name's Cody."  
  
Skylier looked over him closely, "I'm Skylier." The other kids smiled walking up behind Skylier as the other kids walked up behind Cody. "So is he your digimon?" Skylier asked looking at Flamedramon as Cody nodded. "Well tell him thanks for saving my partner."  
  
"Your welcome Skylier," Flamedramon smiled looking down at Skylier who was surprised by his friendly disposition compared to Solardramon's sarcastic one.  
  
"Well I think some introductions are for in order," Paige smiled stepping up to Skylier with a smile on her face.  
  
Solardramon groaned as she turned her head to notice Flamedramon looking back at her before she turned away to come face to face with Strikedramon. "And I thought female dramons like you were supposed to be fast," He smirked lightly while swishing his tail.  
  
"Oh what do you know anyways? I am fast but something got in my way and stopped me from jumping," Solar narrowed her eyes at Strikedramon as her tail flicked behind her.  
  
"Yeah or you just suddenly forgot how to leap," Strikedramon crossed his arms lightly as Solar growled at him.  
  
Flamedramon watched the two argue as his ears twitched picking up bits of their conversation over the kids introducing themselves and their digimon but then there was another sound. Solardramon's ears twitched too as she looked in the direction of where the Cyclonemon and the Tuskmon were to see them emerging from the bushes.  
  
"Looks like your plan didn't work after all they are still coming," Strikedramon looked at Solardramon to see the large enemy digimon coming toward them.  
  
"Oh shut up! You didn't have any better ideas!" Solar shot back at him before leaping toward the others to feel her side twinge in pain.  
  
Flamedramon looked at the other digimon around him, " I say we take matters into our own hands now." All the other digimon agreed as they started toward the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon.  
  
"You know there's fourteen of us now and only twelve of them," Paige smiled looking at the other kids. Flamedramon landed in front of Solardramon and raised his claws as they began to glow brightly.  
  
"Solar are you ok enough to do this?" Luamon looked at Solar closely.  
  
"I'm fine Lua, besides I owe these guys some payback," Solar smirked ignoring the pain as she leaped up beside Flamedramon to stare at the oncoming digimon.  
  
"Go get them you all!" Cody yelled as he and the other kids along with Razzamon ran to take cover so not to be caught in the crossfire.  
  
*~*~*~* Flamedramon glanced at Solardramon and smiled before focusing more on his attack as his claws got brighter and brighter.  
  
"Woo you think you're going to give them some payback even though you're hurt. What are you just trying to show off?" Strikedramon looked at Solar with a smug smirk.  
  
"If you don't keep that muzzle of yours zipped I'm going to zip it for you," Solar grumbled in a low cold tone while narrowing her eyes at him and her claws sparked to life.  
  
"You two save it for the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon," Sombramon let out a low growl while looking at the two dramons then staring at Strikedramon, "And leave her alone. she did help you earlier... remember." Strikedramon huffed out an irritated sigh at Sombramon's last statement but nodded lightly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know."  
  
The Cyclonemon and Tuskmon took a few more steps before coming to a complete stop to stare at the other digimon that stood in their way. Each of them let out an ear-splitting roar as if trying to intimidate them.  
  
"So Flame what's the plan?" Lygarmon asked grabbing Flamedramon's attention as he turned to look at him.  
  
"We should surround them since there are more of us then them and we will have the upper hand," Solardramon spoke up surprising Lygarmon and Flamedramon as they both turned to look at her.  
  
"I agree with her," Sombramon smiled lightly.  
  
Lygarmon looked at Flamedramon as he nodded then looked back at Sombramon, "I agree to." "Unbramon you make the first move so we can surround them," Flamedramon called out looking down the line of digimon to his right to rest his eyes on a winged zebra striped horse with a helmet making it look like a unicorn.  
  
Unbramon nodded before spreading out his wings and taking flight toward the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon. Solardramon glanced over at Flamedramon just as he turned to look at her and for a brief moment her gold eyes locked onto his reddish brown eyes.  
  
"Solar. come on we better spread out," Sombramon said nudging Solar with his cool moist nose, which quickly got her attention as she nodded and leaped after him. Unbramon flapped his wings lightly while pestering the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon by flying by them close enough to drop his front hooves roughly on their heads. Flamedramon and the other digimon went to different spots until the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon were completely surrounded.  
  
"NOW!" Flame called out signaling the others to attack. Everyone leaped out of their area to stare up at the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon that just realized that they were outnumbered.  
  
"Zebra Blaster!"  
  
"Lygar Slash!"  
  
"Rolling Bear Attack!"  
  
"Wave Crusher!"  
  
"Typhoon Blaze!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
"Solar Blast!"  
  
"Strike Claw!"  
  
"Shadow Blast!"  
  
"Fire Ice Blast!"  
  
"Moon Razor!"  
  
"Freeze Blast!"  
  
"Diamond Nails!"  
  
Everyone's attacks at the moment of impact with the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon caused a large explosion.  
  
"I bet that took care of them," Leoparmon smiled looking at the others as the smoke began to clear.  
  
"Guess again," Jagiramon said with a light growl as the last of the smoke cleared to reveal the enemy digimon still standing.  
  
"Jeez these guys don't want to go down," Luamon sighed taking a step back along with the others.  
  
"I don't get it. They should have been data by now or at least given up and turned tail," Sombramon growled looking up at the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon as they growled angrily.  
  
"I'm with you Sombra," Solardramon looked at her friend then back at the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon to notice a silhouette of a figure among the bright foliage behind the advancing digimon. Solar narrowed her eyes trying to get a better look at the figure but it remained hidden in the bushes so she took a step forward as her earring began to glow lightly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Flamedramon asked watching Solardramon, not really sure what she was up to.  
  
Glancing back at him Solar smiled, "Just watch and see," she said before leaping straight at the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon.  
  
"S-SOLAR you crazy dramon! Get your tail back here!" Jagiramon yelled watching her friend quickly dodging being squished by the larger digimon and various other hits.  
  
"She's going to get herself hurt even more if she keeps this suicidal stuff up," Leoparmon sighed looking at Jagira and the rest of her friends that agreed.  
  
"Well then lets give her some back up," Flamedramon smiled grabbing their attention.  
  
*~*~*~* Solardramon dodged the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon as fast as she could while gritting her teeth to ignore the pain racing in her side.  
  
"Hyper Heat!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!"  
  
Three fireballs collided with the Cyclonemon's attack causing an explosion before it hit Solar as Flamedramon landed a few feet behind her. Solar turned and looked at him with a light smile and a flick of her tail before turning back around to continue on her way toward the figure but notice that it had vanished from her view, 'Dang! It must of seen me coming.'  
  
"Solardramon! On your right!" Flame yelled noticing one of the Tuskmon heading straight at her.  
  
Quickly Solar leaped out of the way just in time as the Tuskmon charged right past her before coming to a ground ripping stop as it turned to stare at her angrily. "Oh it's you again," Solar sighed noticing this Tuskmon was the leader that she had insulted and burned earlier.  
  
"Horn Buster!" The Tuskmon at an amazing burst of speed charged at Solardramon once again but at seconds away from his crushing blow she managed to leap out of the way to safety.  
  
"Looks like your buddy still remembers you," Sombramon smirked glancing at his friend.  
  
"Yeah and he doesn't exactly look like he wants to chat about what happened earlier," Solar smirked looking into Sombramon's exotic green eyes. Sombramon nodded lightly while looking around the area to notice the Tuskmon that had charged at Solar was getting ready to make another attack.  
  
Seeing this as well Solar looked at her group of her friends and new company before looking back at Sombramon, "How well do you think these things can see in the dark?"  
  
Sombramon at Solar's question smirked lightly, "Well let's find out. but we need to warn the others."  
  
Nodding Solardramon then leaped away to warn the others as she landed on a toppled over tree near Jagiramon and Snow Cougramon.  
  
"Come to join the party?" Jagiramon asked while dodging a Cyclonemon's attack.  
  
"Ha ha Jaggy. I've just come to tell you all to get ready to fall back on Sombramon's signal," Solar explained before glancing back to notice the Tuskmon that was after her coming toward her again.  
  
"What's he up to?" Snow Cougramon asked curiously while looking back at Solar.  
  
"No time to really explain as you can see I have a rather angry Tuskmon on my tail and well lets just say that Sombra is going to put these guys in the dark," Solar smirked lightly before leaping away fro her friends to tell the others and get farther away from the Tuskmon.  
  
"Well who would of thought that Sombra would come up with a plan," Jagira smirked looking at Snow Cougramon who giggled softly before they both dodged another attack.  
  
Solardramon quickly leaped around before finding Strikedramon in the midst of a thick jungle thicket. Strikedramon shook his head while listening to Solardramon explain the plan, "So you're saying we'll be turning tail?! I don't think so! I'm never going to back down from a fight. NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL!!" He growled narrowing his eyes behind his helmet to stare at Solar as she returned the intense glare.  
  
"I think you're forgetting that you ran away from the Cyclonemon and they followed you HERE!" Solar growled swishing her tail violently behind her. "BUT if you want to stay and be all high and mighty then you go right ahead! I wouldn't mind leaving you behind anyways!"  
  
Strikedramon growled angrily as he was getting ready to snap back at Solar but watched as she leaped away. Shaking his head he turned away to notice a large Tuskmon heading in the direction Solar was, "I could warn her. Nah I'll let her find out for herself." Smiling to himself he turned to face a Tuskmon opening its large mouth, "Oh goody!"  
  
*~*~*~* Solardramon leaped as fast as she could while maneuvering out of the way of the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon's attacks. She had just finished telling Luamon and Leoparmon of the plan that had been made with Sombramon and was still upset by Strikedramon's persistent negativism. Landing on a stump she noticed Flamedramon quickly dodging the attacks from a Cyclonemon and a Tuskmon.  
  
Twitching her ears, she glances back at the persistent Tuskmon following her before shaking her head and leaping over closer to Flamedramon as he attacked the two larger Champion digimon.  
  
"Fire Rocket!" Flame called out launching his attack straight at the Cyclonemon then quickly dodging a tail swipe from the Tuskmon as the Cyclonemon fell backwards to crash into a bunch of trees leaving the Tuskmon to deal on its own. Leaping over to another corner he landed a few feet away from Solar, not noticing her as he looked up at his last adversary.  
  
Sensing a familiar presence close by Flamedramon glances to the side to see Solardramon looking in his direction with a Tuskmon in the distance behind her. Solar sighed before leaping over to him as they both dodged another attack from the Tuskmon. "Seems to me that Tuskmon has a crush on you," Flame looked at Solar with a light smile while glancing at the oncoming Tuskmon.  
  
"Yeah he has a real crush on me. Heh he wants to crush me to death," Solar smirked looking back at the Tuskmon before looking back at Flame. "But apparently I'm not the only one that a Tuskmon has a crush on."  
  
Flame noticing the way Solar was staring behind him turned to see the Tuskmon he was against glaring at him angrily with its large teeth bared. "Heh. I guess your right. This guy looks like he has the same crushing feeling as yours does," He smirked looking back at Solar who was glancing back at her own problem.  
  
"Yeah apparently so. but I'm not here to talk about crushes. I just thought that I'd give you a bit of advice," Solardramon looked back at Flamedramon to notice that she had his full attention. "When Sombramon attacks either fall back with us or get left in the dark with these guys."  
  
Flamedramon looked at Solar closely before nodding, "Ok I'll tell the others then and we'll go with you and your friends. Heh I definitely don't want to be with these things in the dark."  
  
Smiling lightly Solar nodded then started to leap away noticing her Tuskmon getting closer.  
  
"Thanks for the warning Solardramon," Flame smiled as Solar turned to look at him in a surprised manner before leaping away with her problem right behind her. "Heh now to finish up some business and warn the others," Flame smirked looking back at his Tuskmon as it was charging up for another attack. *~*~*~* "How's it looking so far?" Skylier asked looking up at Damon who was watching the scattered fights from the heights of their small Temple, which was hidden by thick Jungle foliage and across the large lake by a pair of binoculars.  
  
"Well from what I can tell it looks like Solar is being followed by a Tuskmon and the others are still taking care of business and Sombra. well from here it looks like he is waiting for something," Damon shook his head before looking down at Skylier who had a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"What could he possibly be waiting for? An invitation to attack?"  
  
"Maybe he has a plan," Razzamon said taking a step forward rubbing his swollen shoulder tenderly.  
  
"Razz could be right. I mean you know he could surround them all for a while in total darkness," Damon smiled confidently recalling his partner's powerful shadowy attacks.  
  
"Then I bet that's what he's waiting for. He's just waiting for everyone to watch for him so they wont get caught in his attack," Jase smiled looking at the other kids then at Razzamon who nodded. *~*~*~* Sombramon let out a low growl as his eyes turned from their normal exotic green to a smoky black and his collars began to began to glow. Figuring the time was right he raised his head and let out a loud call signaling that knew the plan that he was ready to attack.  
  
"I guess that's our cue," Snow Cougramon said leaping out of the way of another attack then running away. "Hope you all aren't afraid of the dark," Jagiramon teased following after Snow Cougramon as they both disappeared into the lush Jungle foliage.  
  
"There's the signal. Common Leoparmon lets go," Luamon insisted as she and Leoparmon leaped away from their opponents.  
  
"That must be what Flamedramon was warning us about," Lygarmon said looking over at Grizzmon and Unbramon as they looked back at him.  
  
"Yeah so let's get going." The three of them nodded before leaping away eager to meet up with their friends and not wanting to be left behind. *~*~*~*  
  
Hearing Sombramon's call Solardramon came to a stop and turned to face the Tuskmon that also stopped a couple of feet away from her. The Tuskmon panted heavily since it had been running for so long and the fact that it had been injured earlier when ramming into the Cyclonemon.  
  
Smirking lightly she noticed her friends along with the others behind the Tuskmon, falling back since Sombramon would be attacking in only a matter of seconds which didn't leave her a lot of time. but then again this was the way she liked it. "Already tired? Heh and I haven't even broken a sweat," Solar mocked swishing her tail lightly behind her. "You Tuskmon are just too slow. or just out of shape."  
  
Growling angrily the Tuskmon narrowed its eyes into an intense glare at Solar, as if trying to burn holes through her. Solar twitched her ears and swayed her tail lightly as she felt her muscles tense; waiting for the right moment to make her move.  
  
"Horn Buster!" The Tuskmon went into another full throttle charge as it raced toward Solardramon.  
  
Nodding to herself Solar smiled lightly before taking a step back as her muscle tightened. 'Just a little further,' she watched as the Tuskmon came closer and closer until it was time as she leaped up into the air.  
  
The Tuskmon lurched forward while watching his prey leap high into the air. Solar smirked noticing the off balance of the Tuskmon as she steered herself down to impact on the Tuskmon's head causing it to fall down in a heap while she was still able to leap to the other side.  
  
Looking over her shoulder at the Tuskmon she smirked sensing that he was probably seeing little stars buzzing around his head, "Heh well I would tell you lights out, but I think you already get the drift." Turning away she quickly leaped off to see the others and noticing Sombramon getting ready to attack.  
  
"Bout time you got here. Any longer and I was going to come in there and get you myself," Jagiramon snapped looking up at Solardramon as she joined them.  
  
"Yeah right Jaggy. I can see you rushing in to save me, but then in the end I'd be the one saving your tail," Solar smirked while flicking her tail behind her. "So is everyone here?"  
  
"I think this is everyone," Lygarmon looked around while nodding lightly.  
  
"So they're all yours Sombra," Solar called out as Sombramon nodded.  
  
"Shadow Wave!" Sombramon called out as a wave of darkness cascaded over the Jungle surrounding all the Tuskmon and Cyclonemon. Everyone watched as Sombramon leaped into the darkness to totally disappear.  
  
"What is he doing?" Kumamon asked looking at the others.  
  
"I don't know unless he is going to make sure everyone is out and totally put those guys in the dark," Leoparmon said looking in the direction that Sombramon had disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~* "Hey who turned out the lights?" Rougadramon blinked his eyes but all he could was darkness. He couldn't even see his bright orange armored gauntlet in front of him. "Kivri, where are you?" Rou stumbled back lightly not sure what was going on but he could still hear the growling and clumsy footsteps of the Tuskmon and Cyclonemon. Then something struck him about earlier when Flamedramon had showed up. But what was it that he had said?  
  
Taking another step back something big knocked him to the side, knocking some of the air out of him. "Oh that's going to leave a mark." Wincing lightly he pushed himself back up and clumsily got to his feet to look around the darkness but still he couldn't see anything. His ears twitched hearing something fast running in his direction. 'What is that?' he asked himself turning his head in the direction of the sound to notice a flash of gold and red.  
  
Sombramon sighed lightly seeing Rougadramon coming into view. Rushing up to Rou he shook his head. "So exactly what were you doing when Flamedramon was warning you and Kivridramon left?" he asked looking at Rou who blinked his eyes finally being able to see Sombramon in front of him.  
  
"Well I kind of had my hands full ya know," Rou crossed his arms lightly disappointed by Sombramon's treatment.  
  
"Sure, whatever. Look, just jump on so we can go and meet up with the others before one these Cyclonemon or Tuskmon falls and lands on us," Sombramon insisted with a light sigh as he looked around to see through the darkness at the stumbling larger digimon.  
  
"Ok I just hope you know what your doing," Rou said climbing onto Sombramon's back and grabbing hold of the collar around his neck.  
  
"I don't think that will be a problem," Sombramon smirked glancing back at Rou before taking off in a burst of speed.  
  
*~*~*~* "I can't believe I left him behind. I mean I thought he was right behind me," Kivridramon whined lightly while rubbing her arms in a worried manner.  
  
"Take it easy Kivri. I'm sure Rou is all right," Flamedramon smiled reassuringly noticing her worried expression and knowing how she felt about Rou.  
  
"Besides Sombramon went after him. So I know he'll be alright," Leoparmon smiled looking at the concerned female dramon before looking back at Solardramon. "Right Solar?"  
  
"Leoparmon is right," Solar nodded. "So relax he'll be just fine. Trust me. He is in capable paws," she smiled lightly while glancing at Flame briefly before turning and making her way toward Luamon and Jagiramon. "Any sign of them yet?"  
  
Jagiramon and Luamon both shook their heads lightly. "Nope," Jagiramon sighed.  
  
"But we'll keep our eyes open." Luamon smiled, "Sombramon shouldn't be much longer. Even though he will be packing Rou." *~*~*~*  
  
Sombramon ran as fast as he could through the darkness. The extra weight of Rougadramon barely slowing any of his motions but there was something strange as he felt his fur stand on edge. 'I feel like something is watching us. but whatever it is will have to wait.' Shaking the feeling he leaped over a Tuskmon just as it tumbled over into a heap.  
  
"Jeez! This is some attack you have," Rou called out still not being able to see anything except for Sombramon through the intense darkness. "Glad you're on our side."  
  
At the comment Sombramon smiled while putting on another burst of speed as he noticed his friends and the others coming into focus. Taking a large leap he exited the darkness to feel the sunlight beam brightly down on his black fur.  
  
"AHH!! I'm blind!" Rou screamed teasingly while blinking his eyes rapidly to let them get used to the bright light.  
  
*~*~*~* Damon smiled viewing his partner through the binoculars, "Sombramon made it back with Rougadramon and he looks okay."  
  
"Phew." Xander sighed in relief since he was worried after finding out that his partner was missing.  
  
"See? You had yourself worked up for nothing," Cody smirked looking at Xander who crossed his arms.  
  
"Heh you big softy. We never knew you cared that much about Rou," Fiona teased.  
  
"Oh mind your own business!" Xander snapped turning away from everyone else's view.  
  
"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I think since Sombramon was able to contain the Tuskmon and Cyclonemon that it is safe enough to join back up with our digimon," Skylier interrupted taking a step forward.  
  
The others looked at her and nodded agreeing with her suggestion. "How about letting me go and bring them back. Just incase there is something else lurking out there. I mean there's no point in rushing out there and since my arm is injured, if something was to pop up I couldn't protect all of you," Razzamon looked at Jase then the others wondering if they would take his advice.  
  
"I agree with Razz. I mean who knows what else is out there. Look at what has already happened to us," Damon said climbing down from the ledge he was on and joining the others.  
  
"I'm with Razz too. I was just eager to see if Luamon was alright," Krysta smiled looking at Razzamon with a light smile.  
  
"All in favor for Razz to go and bring our partners back raise your hands," Cody looked around as everyone raised their hands.  
  
"Well looks like you got your wish," Jase smiled looking up at his partner. Razzamon smiled before turning and walking toward the entrance of the temple.  
  
"I'll be back in a flash with the others so just stay out of trouble," he smiled before leaping off into the jungle.  
  
"I sure hope nothing pops out on him while he goes after the others. I mean what has been going on lately? Digimon usually aren't this aggressive and well these guys have been relentless," Jase sighed sitting down on a toppled over pillar next to Krysta, Fiona, and Amara.  
  
"I don't know what is going on but I agree that something is up. I'm just not sure if I want to find out what it is," Skylier said looking at the others. *~*~*~*  
  
Kivridramon looked at Rougadramon sternly before quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I think someone was worried about me," Rou snickered pulling back to see a light smirk on Kivri's face.  
  
"What gave you that idea? I just wanted to make sure you were alive. so that I could kill you."  
  
"Heh you better watch yourself Rou," Flamedramon smirked before looking over at Sombramon. "Thanks for going after him."  
  
"No problem. You saved my friend remember?" Sombramon smiled while glancing briefly over at Solardramon the back at Flame who nodded.  
  
"Yeah I remember."  
  
Solardramon glanced over at both of them before walking away to join Jagiramon as she felt another presence causing her earring began to glow, 'Great, now what?'  
  
"What's the matter Solar?" Jagiramon asked looking at her friend curiously to notice the earring glowing lightly. 'Don't tell me there is more danger.'  
  
Jagiramon and Solardramon looked around for anything that could be the cause of the earring glowing. "So does this mean that there is going to be more trouble?" Jagiramon asked softly not sure if she really wanted to know if there was something else on its way to pick a fight.  
  
Solar looked down at Jagiramon and smiled, "Don't worry Jaggy. It's not glowing real bright so that means that there isn't any danger only that someone is coming. Maybe it's just Skylier or the others."  
  
Jagiramon sighed in relief while sitting down, "Phew. That's a relief. I don't know if I'm up to another battle or not since the digimon we've come up against so far are acting as if they were on steroids or something."  
  
Solar smirked. "What's the matter? I thought you said you could handle anything," she said flicking her tail from side to side while crossing her arms as best as she could. Jagiramon stuck out her tongue then turned her head away from Solar in a disapproved manner.  
  
"There you all are. Is everyone alright?" Razzamon leaped out of the bushes and landed a few feet in front of Jagiramon surprising her as she fell backwards onto her back and her tail was puffed out a bit.  
  
"Gah! Thanks a lot Razzamon. I may never have the hiccups again." Jagiramon snapped getting back to her feet and twitching her tail lightly as the fur went back to being normal.  
  
"Sorry about that Jagiramon. I didn't mean to startle you," Razzamon smiled lightly.  
  
"Oh don't worry she's a big fradey cat anyways," Solar smirked.  
  
"I am not a FRADEY CAT!" Jagiramon snapped narrowing her eyes at Solar.  
  
"Yeah right. You're even scared of a little spiders," Solar smiled using her tail to nudge at Jagiramon's ribs.  
  
" If you're referring to that one spider I have you know that it was no little one. it was big enough to carry passengers!" Jagiramon growled lightly getting a bit annoyed at Solar.  
  
"Ladies, ladies please settle down this is no time to fight," Razzamon interrupted waving his paw up and down trying to calm them down.  
  
*~*~*~* In the shadowy field where the Tuskmon and Cyclonemon were two figures appeared in the darkness. "Bogeymon I can't believe you let them escape. The Master will not be pleased," one of the figures said looking at the smaller digimon.  
  
"Well I didn't see you doing anything Phelesmon. It's not my fault that yellow armored dramon blinded me with her earring. I can only do so much ya know," Bogeymon snapped waving his pitchfork up and down to demonstrate his annoyance.  
  
Phelesmon shook his head, "Lucky for you the Master tolerates you because you have the ability to control certain digimon or you would have been deleted by now. But since I am here I will dissipate this darkness so that our friends can finish them off."  
  
"Show off." Bogeymon grumbled as he watched Phelesmon lift his larger pitchfork and swirl it around, making the darkness fade as it was absorbed into the pitchfork. *~*~*~*  
  
Sensing something wrong Flamedramon looked back over at where Sombramon's Shadow Wave had imprisoned the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon to see the darkness rapidly disappearing and the larger digimon breaking into the light. "How long does that attack of yours last?" he asked looking at Sombramon.  
  
"Until I am out of range why?" Sombramon asked looking up at Flame curiously to notice him staring back out over in the other direction. Following Flame's gaze he noticed his attack disappearing, 'This can't be good.'  
  
"Those guys don't know when to give up," Rougadramon said noticing the scene also as he and Kivridramon stepped up to Flame and Sombramon.  
  
"We have to get out of here," Kivri looked at them as they agreed. "And find our partners."  
  
"I agree. We can't keep up a constant battle. Not at the rate these digimon are going," Flamedramon nodded agreeing with Kivri about leaving the area and search for the others.  
  
*~*~*~* Razzamon sighed giving up on trying to solve the bickering between the two females. "Ignore them. It happens all the time," Luamon smiled walking up to him.  
  
"Yeah I guess so since they seem to be pros at this," Razzamon smirked lightly looking the slender black and white fox digimon over.  
  
"Yeah so are the children alright? I am a bit worried about Krysta," Luamon smiled looking Razzamon over as well.  
  
"Oh they are fine. They are across the lake in a smaller Temple. That's why I came here to get you all since the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon have been contained for a while," Razzamon looked into Luamon's bright orange eyes, admiring how pretty a digimon she was.  
  
"Um scratch that about the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon being contained," interrupted a voice as Razzamon and Luamon turned to see Unbramon galloping toward them with Kumamon on his back and the others following him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Luamon asked before noticing Sombramon's attack had completely vanished and the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon were coming straight toward them. "Never mind I see your point."  
  
Sombramon ran over to Solardramon and Jagiramon to try and get their attention, "Common you two you will have to settle this later."  
  
"STAY OUT OF IT SOMBRAMON!!" Solar and Jagiramon yelled at him unison before continuing to argue. Sombramon growled lightly before backing away and biting Jagiramon's tail as it swished around angrily.  
  
"Ow!!! Jeez what was that for? Why didn't you bite Solar's tail instead of mine? I'm not a lizard you know. my tail isn't going to grow back!" Jagiramon hissed at Sombramon before patting her tail lightly.  
  
"I'm sorry but I had to get one of you to pay attention," Sombramon apologized before using his tail as a pointer and pointing to the oncoming digimon. "But as you can see we have a problem."  
  
Looking in the direction Sombramon's tail was pointing Jagiramon's eyes widened, "Ok I see your point."  
  
"Yeah so I suggest you start running," Snow Cougramon said running by her friends and following after Unbramon.  
  
"Run, run, run. You'd think we were running a marathon or something," Rougadramon groaned running after his friends.  
  
"Oh quit complaining Rou and come on," Kivridramon shook her head hearing Rou's complaining.  
  
"Let's just get to the kids and then get out of here before anything else happens," Solardramon looked at Jagiramon who nodded in agreement before leaping after the others.  
  
"You know Rou had a point about this running stuff," Jagiramon huffed running to catch up with the others. "I mean I enjoy a nice little jog at times, but this running for my life stuff is for the birds."  
  
"Oh common now Jagira running is good for you. Just think of this as an extreme workout," Sombramon smirked lightly.  
  
Jagiramon rolled her eyes as they all continued to run as fast as they could while hearing the sound of the thundering footsteps of the other digimon behind them.  
  
"All we have to do is make it across the lake and then that's it since the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon can't swim," Razzamon said noticing the lake coming into view.  
  
"WATER?!" Jagiramon called out almost coming to a screeching halt, "No one said anything about water!"  
  
"Jag it's not like you are going to melt or anything so calm down and besides we don't have much of a choice," Leoparmon smiled looking back at her friend who seemed as though her fur was on edge.  
  
"Leoparmon is right, and besides I have a plane," Solardramon smiled reassuringly at Jagiramon who didn't seem too sure.  
  
"So do I," Flamedramon smiled looking back at the others before leaping toward Rougadramon and Kivridramon. "When we get to the water you two do your thing and take those guys on a ride they wont forget."  
  
Kivridramon and Rougadramon smiled and nodded knowing what Flamedramon was talking about, "No problem."  
  
Solardramon shook her head watching Flame before leaping to catch up with Snow Cougramon, "Snow, when we get to the water freeze a trail across so we can get across it with out Jagiramon melting."  
  
Snow Cougramon smiled, "You got it Solar. heh we can't have Jagiramon melt now can we?" Solar smirked before turning to notice the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon still coming toward them.  
  
'There is definitely something behind the way these digimon are acting.'  
  
"Get ready everyone!" Razzamon called out pointing to the large lake.  
  
'Oh here goes my fur. this makes twice that I have gotten wet because of these things. Today is not my day,' Jagiramon sighed thinking to herself that this day couldn't get much worse.  
  
"Hyper Heat!"  
  
"Great, just great. They are attacking us again!" Jagiramon called out as she felt the heat of the attack breeze by her only inches away. 'Phew. that was close.'  
  
The others glanced back just as the attack crashed into a few trees sending pieces of wood everywhere. Rougadramon and Kivridramon smiled seeing the lake coming into view as they both quickened their pace, anxiously wanting to do what they did best and to help out their friends by sending these digimon on a free trip to anywhere they could send them.  
  
"Jag! Put some effort into it!" Leoparmon called back at her trailing friend.  
  
Jagiramon mocked Leoparmon lightly while encouraging herself to go faster. 'I should have never got out of bed this morning.' she groaned shaking her head at the annoyance of all the running and the fact that they were getting closer to the water.  
  
Rougadramon and Kivridramon looked back at their friends before turning to look at the water that was so close now that reflections could be seen on it's surface. "Are you ready Rou?" Kivri asked looking over at Rou.  
  
"You bet!" he yelled back with a smile as he and Kivri took a large leap into the air before diving straight into the lake with a light splash.  
  
*~*~*~* "Hey where did they go? I just seen them a few minutes ago but they disappeared on me," Damon said looking back down at the others with a puzzled look on his face before looking back through the binoculars. "I don't even see the Tuskmon or Cyclonemon either."  
  
"Something is definitely wrong. I mean how did they counter Sombramon's attack?" Skylier crossed her arms while thinking about the situation and hearing that their partner digimon were no longer in view wasn't easing her thoughts any. Shaking her head she looked up at Damon, "Do you see them yet?"  
  
Damon shook his head. "Not a trace of them. I'm worried," he said looking back at everyone to notice that they too seemed to be worried as well.  
  
"I agree, what if those Cyclonemon and Tuskmon were too much for them. what if the Cyclonemon used their Arm Bomber attack again and they didn't."  
  
"Don't start Paige. I'm sure they are alright," Amara smiled patting Paige on the shoulder.  
  
Everyone nodded among themselves. "Exactly. Our digimon are strong, they can handle anything that's thrown at them," Cody looked at everyone before smiling brightly. "I bet they'll be here in no time." *~*~*~*  
  
"Tsunami Burst!"  
  
"Hurricane Fury!"  
  
Water from the lake began to spin rapidly into a towering funnel shape of wind as Rougadramon and Kivridramon's attacks combined into the raging hurricane. "You all better hurry!" Rou watched as Unbramon flapped his wings and took to the air with Kumamon on his back and Snow Cougramon running by him.  
  
"Freeze Breath!" Snow Cougramon launched her attack breathing out a powerful icy blast from her mouth and hitting the water to instantly freeze a path across the water as Rou and Kivridramon herded their violent storm toward the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon.  
  
Reaching the other side Snow Cougramon and Unbramon watched as the others slid across the froze path, each one of then coming close to falling over one another but regaining their balance in time before actually falling. "Oh no! Jagiramon slow down!" Snow yelled out rushing toward the edge just as Leoparmon made it across as she noticed Jagiramon charging full speed toward the frozen path.  
  
Jagiramon didn't hear her though as she hit the ice at full speed to instantly slip and slide across the path as her paws slid out from under her. "AHHHHHH!!!" she screamed out while sliding full speed across the ice before banging into the other cat-like digimon causing a major pile up.  
  
"Heh look, five cat pile up!" laughed Strikedramon as he noticed all the feline digimon piled on top one another and looking a tad dazed.  
  
Shaking her head lightly Jagiramon looked around to notice Leoparmon's tail swinging. but more to the point she noticed the large spikes on Leoparmon's tail collar heading straight toward her. "GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" she called out but no one moved. "Leoparmon! Stop swishing your tail or I'm going to get hit by your. OOOOOOWWWWWIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
"That had to hurt," winced Razzamon as the spikes on Leoparmon's tail collar whacked Jagiramon in the face.  
  
The other cats quickly got off Jagiramon as they heard screams and shouts and turned to notice Rougadramon and Kivridramon had unleashed their storm on the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon which were now engulfed by the whirling storm and heading off into another area.  
  
Rejoining their friends Rou and Kivridramon noticed Jagiramon still laying on the edge of the bank where the ice met the grass, holding her muzzle.  
  
"Jagira are you alright?" Leoparmon asked softly while leaning down to her friend.  
  
Jagiramon winced lightly before getting to her feet and looking at Leoparmon. "I'm just fine," she said before noticing something red on her muzzle. "Is that blood?" Swaying from side to side at the thought of blood on her face she instantly blacked out. *~*~*~*  
  
"Did you all see that? It looked like a hurricane came out of nowhere and swept away the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon?" Damon asked awestruck by recent event he witnessed from his high perch.  
  
"Rou and Kivri must have made it. that means they are alright," Jen smiled feeling relieved to know that her partner was ok.  
  
"Yeah and better yet, that hurricane came from the lake so that means they are close so they should be here in no time now," Jase smiled as everyone nodded in agreement as they were all eager to see their partners again. *~*~*~*  
  
"Jagira, Jagira!" Snow Cougramon lightly smacked the sides of Jagiramon's face with her paws as the others crowded around to see if she was alright.  
  
Jagiramon's eyes slowly began to open as she looked around, "Oh duckies and bunnies."  
  
"How hard did you hit her Snow?" Sombramon asked looking at Snow.  
  
"I didn't hit her that hard. or at least I don't think I did," Snow Cougramon shrugged.  
  
"You knocked her senseless," Luamon looked at Jagiramon while shaking her head.  
  
"Don't worry she never had any sense to begin with," Solar smirked.  
  
"I heard that you over grown rabbit!" Jagiramon growled looking at Solardramon.  
  
Shaking her head Solardramon walked over to Jagiramon before bringing up on of her armored claws and knocking Jagiramon across the head.  
  
"OW! JEEZ WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! IS IT HIT JAGIRA DAY OR SOMETHING?!" Jagiramon yelled out alerting the others that she was back to normal as they all laughed at her.  
  
"Chill Jag, Solar did you a favor since you were thinking you were surrounded by duckies and bunnies," Snow giggled lightly.  
  
Jagiramon grumbled before looking at Solar to notice a look on her face as if she were waiting for something. "If you think I am going to thank you for hitting me then you got the wrong digimon," she tossed her head to the side before getting to her feet and walking away.  
  
Solardramon smirked to herself before walking after her friends. "Let's just get to the kids then get home and rest before we are attacked by something bigger and meaner," she said as her friends nodded in agreement as they all left the lakeshore and headed toward the temple where Razzamon had told them that the children were in. *~*~*~*  
  
Seeing their partners coming into view all the children rushed from their temple-hiding place. "You guys are okay! I am so glad!" Paige yelled as she ran up to Jagiramon and wrapped her arms around her neck and squeezed, "Oh Jagira I was so worried about you!"  
  
Jagiramon panted but smiled happy to see her partner as well but if Paige didn't turn her loose soon she was going to sufficate.  
  
"Well Skylier it looks like our digimon made a great team together," Cody smiled looking over at Skylier who nodded in agreement.  
  
"You're right, they did make a great team and so did the rest of you."  
  
"Yeah you all were so nice," Amara smiled. "If we ever need any help then we will know who to call."  
  
Everyone nodded. "Well I say we all head home before something else happens. I think there was a television nearby that we can use to get back home," Jase smiled looking at the others while picking up his backpack and slinging it over one of his shoulders.  
  
"Great then lets go home," Damon smiled as he turned to Sombramon to find that he had dedigivolved back down to Tilkimon.  
  
"Yeah and get some rest. I think I am going to need a couple of long cat naps," Tilkimon sighed.  
  
"I need rest more than any of you after the day I've had," Nokamon whined still feeling her muzzle stinging lightly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah we know Noka. you know you whine too much," Snow Cubamon sighed.  
  
"WHAT?! Why you!!" Nokamon yelled running after Snow Cubamon who instinctively took off running as well.  
  
Paige and Allie looked at one another before laughing as they along with everyone walked toward the direction that Jase had pointed out where their ticket home would be.  
  
Flamedramon glanced over his shoulder to notice Solardramon looking back over toward the direction where they had fought the Cyclonemon and Tuskmon. He stopped walking as he turned to face her more before feeling a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter?" Rougadramon asked before noticing the direction Flamedramon was staring to see Solardramon. "Oh never mind. I see what's the matter now. So what are you waiting for. go and talk to her. I mean it can't hurt to talk right?" thinking about what he said Rou took in a deep breath. "But then again talking to her might be hazardous to your health."  
  
Flamedramon brushed away Rou's hand not really paying attention to him as he noticed Solardramon turn toward him as she started after Skylier and the others. "I guess maybe next time I'll talk to her," he sighed before walking after Cody with Rou right behind him.  
  
"You know I am starting to think you like her. although I don't blame ya. she is one nice looking female and."  
  
"And what?" Kivridramon cocked an eyebrow as Flamedramon and Rou came up behind her.  
  
"Eh heh nothing," Rou smiled looking at Kivri with a smile on his face before glancing at Flamedramon who was shaking his head. *~*~*~*  
  
"Master they are leaving!" Bogeymon called out looking toward his master that remained in the shadows of their lair while watching all the children disappear into the solitary television.  
  
"No matter. they will return once I give them a clue about their missing friend," spoke a deep, dark voice that seemed to echo and rumble off the walls.  
  
"You mean you want them to return?" Bogeymon asked confused by his master's sudden interest in human children.  
  
"You heard the Master Bogeymon!" came a deep raspy voice as from the shadows emerged a large black horse with tattered dragon like wings and large ram horns on its head.  
  
Bogeymon turned to look at the mighty steed as a rare breeze ruffled the digimon's black and red mane. "What are you doing here Chemarmon? I thought you were taking care of the girl," Bogeymon growled.  
  
"Silence! I summoned Chemarmon here because I know that he can take care of these meddling children for me and bring them back to me as well," the Master's voice rumbled.  
  
Chemarmon nodded his large head before walking away back into the shadows so that he could continue his watch on his master's human prisoner.  
  
"Bogeymon I want you to bring them back to the digital world for me. send them a message about their friend," the Master's voice echoed again.  
  
Bogeymon nodded as he looked to see Phelesmon and Mephistomon appear from the shadows. "And you best not fail or you will be punished," Phelesmon sneered as he crossed his arms lightly.  
  
"I won't fail. I'll bring them back you wait and see. I'll bring them all back!" Bogeymon growled before picking up his pitchfork and disappearing in a puff of red smoke.  
  
Turning to face their master Phelesmon and Mephistomon like Bogeymon were still confused about the way their master had taken a liking to the human child. "Why do you want these children Master?" they both asked in unison.  
  
Their Master let out a low rumble of laughter that was filled with a sinister tone as it echoed off the walls and actually floating throughout the digital world, "You will see."  
  
To be continued ****  
  
Hope you liked this and well please review or leave any comments if you want since I am going to work on Ch2 and some other stuff. Oh and I know this is long. really long but I thought it was good *grins* 


End file.
